Fairy Tail magics
by infinate fanfic
Summary: list of magics I have found or made for the fairy tail series feel free to use them
1. Chapter 1

Storm Phoenix Shift: The basic teleport spell. This spell allows the user to teleport to any location they think of. The tell this spells shows when used is a flash of lightning. This spell is commonly seen being used to get a better angle on the user's enemies.

Regeneration: Due to the magic the user can heal at a faster rate than normal people and mages, this extends his life span greatly (Predicted final age roughly 100 years old). When absorbing lightning his healing is almost instantons due to excess energy being transferred to the open wounds and breaks.

Resurrection: A spell that is a hit or miss type. When the user is killed in a manner he can't heal from he can be brought back to life and can't repeat this spell for a whole week.

Lightning absorption & Resistance: the user is naturally immune to most types of lightning and can absorb it to regain his strength and boost his regenerative abilities.

Wind Mover: This spell can be used both offensive and defensive the user can shift Wind Currents to mimic the Telekinesis Magic, when on the offence he uses it to knock enemies over without hurting them, create air blades or lifting them up to throw them across the room. Defensively it's can be used to enhance his shielding spells as well as stop enemy physical attacks on allies by using the wind currents to hold their attack in place.

Flight: By focusing the wind currents around himself the user is able to fly at high speeds and great agility. Along with the main aspects of his magic he can bombard his enemies with an aerial barrage.

Wind Walking: More a trick than a fighting spell. By focusing the wind below his feet he can create a invisible pathway of wind.

Storm Phoenix Warp: This spell is a faster version of Storm Phoenix Shift. allowing the user to teleport faster and more accurately.

Storm Drive: This technique allows the user to tap into his Second Origin easier. When activated it causes lightning bolt type markings to be engraved into his skins and causes lightning to appear from his eyes and 5 feathers to grow his forearms. It also doubles his physical abilities, regeneration and magical energy control. This allows for faster and more devastating combat at full power while making it easier for him to control is power without needing to focus more on it than the fight.

Storm Wings: This spell allows the user to creates a pair of wings made form thunder and lightning. These wings spring from the underarms and can be modified to be razor sharp cutting tools. Normally used with the Wind Mover spell to allow for even faster flying and better control better control on those windy days flying.

Storm Phoenix Scream: This is the storm phoenix slayer's breath attack in which he takes a deep breath and gathers lightning in his/her mouth and releases it in a large blast of thunder and lightning destroying everything in front of them.

◾Lightning Blast: A spell that mimics the most basic spell from Lightning Magic. It has a fun trick to jump between targets if charged up

Giga Lightning Darts: the user can also shrink down the lightning bolt and throw small darts of lightning roughly the size of his forearm, despite the size they are deadly and easier to use in melee range than a full size blast as they allow him to block counters quicker. They can also be used as daggers in melee combat along with their close range throwing attacks. The darts can be any thickness Markus chooses. They can either be as thick as his forearm or as thin as a Sai dagger and the length ranges from a small push dagger

Thunder Pulse: This unnamed attack is as simple as it can get. By focusing on using the thunder aspect of his magic the user is able to send a crack of thunder in a pulse like form. The form can be fired from his hands, feet or entire body for a 360 degree attack. It can be used as a shield as well either a one shot block or by pulsing it rapidly over a certain period of time a more durable and lasting shield.

Thunder Claw: This spell is a brutal application of the Thunder Pulse ability. First the user grabs the enemy by the face they then send the thunder pulse out through their palm into the enemy's face either putting a nice hole through the face and out the back of the skull or exploding the head entirely.

Storm Phoenix Brawler: Punch: This move involves the user charging their fist with their magic and striking the enemy, the punch can be any kind of punch, straight, cross, back-fist, uppercut, hammer-blow etc. This spell can be used in a combo with any of the melee spells allowing for an entire hand to hand fight to use with the magic.

Palm: Exactly what it says on the tin (somewhat). This attack is basically any open hand strike using after Storm Phoenix Brawler is activated

Kick: Same as the Storm Phoenix Punch, but has a little more power and reach. The kick can be a front kick, back kick, side kick, axe kick, roundhouse, backflip kick, crescent kick or any acrobatic kick. When used with the left leg the electricity can focuses around the spur on his left boot creating a lightning whip.

Flurry: This spell is basically a mix of Storm Phoenix Punch & kick but in a high speed rush attack. This move isn't used for accuracy it's used to suppression, so their enemy can't unleash another spell fast enough.

Wing: A simple clothes line to the enemy, this move is commonly used with a high speed charge. The spell can be used at any angle and can be deadly if used right

Talon: A simple magic infused strike with the hand in a clawing formation this move is mainly intended to be aimed at pressure points. Making it impossible for the opponent to move and use spells. It can be used to shred flesh from bone with a simple swipe of the hand.

Storm Phoenix Cross Strike: This spell is a semi-ranged attack. It involves the user to swing their arms or legs making a floating cross of lightning in front of them. Then to fire the attack their either using a straight punch or kick to launch it at high speed to the enemy. The move commonly cut the opponent then explodes.

Storm Phoenix Smash: This is a crowd clearing spell. Basically a magic infused punch to the ground causing a huge shockwave knock all enemies away after being stunned with a jolt of lightning that strings up the ground below Markus engulfing him in the lightning and causing the effect to happen.

Storm Phoenix Dive-bomb: This spell is basically an aerial version of Storm Phoenix Smash. And can be used as an effective finishing move if it lands on a downed enemy's head.

Storm Phoenix Barrage: This spell involves the user launching a barrage of lightning bolts to destroy the area their target(s) are standing.

Storm Phoenix Armory: This involves weapon based spells. The weapons act actually made of super compressed lightning that can mimic an actual weapon allow Markus to use his personal sword magic form with either regular sword or magic made sword. They also make a slight buzzing noise when swung.

Axe: This spell is the first of the weapon based spells. It involves the user clapping their hands above their head creating an axe-blade of lightning then swing it at any angle they want to cut their enemy down.

Blade: This spell is the same as Storm Phoenix Axe but is faster and has a longer reach. Used in the same way but can be used to stab as well. Another trick with it is that Markus can use his arm by coating it with the lightning blade.

Spear: This spell can be used as a melee spell. By clapping his hands in front of their chest the user then pulls their hands away from each other creating a spear of lightning which can be used in combat using sharp thrusts and quick slashes while keeping enemies at bay.

Scythe: This spell creates a scythe made of lightning allowing for the range of a spear but the slashing power of a sword or axe. When using this and he uses fast spinning slashes creating a tornado of cutting and dismembering.

Shuriken: Also known as the Sparkikens due to the lightning element. The user can create a large number of throwing stars out of lightning for a quick and stealthy option to remove a problem.

Storm Phoenix Range: This is the ranged variation of Armory. It uses the thunder aspect of the magic instead of lightning.

Thunder Pistol: This spell doesn't use lightning but the thunder aspect of the Storm PHoenix Magic. by forming their hand to mimic a pistol the user can fire 'bullets' or thunder that work in the exact same way to real bullets but with more concussive force sending the target flying back upon impact.

Thunder Rifle: This spell is a bigger version by forming one hand to mimic a pistol and the other held in front to mimic a karate chop stopped mid-strike the user can fire a much more devastating 'bullet' into the enemy.

Thunder Cannon: This spell involves the user clenching their fists and by stepping forward and thrusting their fist forward as if they were holding someone by their collar and waist sending a blast of concussive force into the enemy.

Thunder Bomb: This spell involves the user creating a ball of concussive force that they slam down on the enemy which bursts causing immense damage to the surrounding area as well as the user (which is minimized to 15% damage)

Storm Phoenix Marksman Range: Enhanced versions of the Range spells

Thunder Magnum: This upgraded spell of Storm Phoenix Pistol causing almost 4 times more damage and knockback, it's been known to send targets through solid stone walls.

Thunder Sniper-Rifle: This upgraded version of Storm Phoenix Rifle can be used at a further distance and is much more accurate, allowing for easier head-shots at longer range.

Thunder Bazooka: This is a upgraded version of Storm Phoenix Cannon, the user does the same as the cannon spell by causes the arm to pause as they step forward charging the concussive force.

Thunder A-Bomb: This is a upgraded version of Thunder Bomb but does almost 50% more damage.

Thunder Dome: This is both a defensive and offensive attack, defensively it can be used to deflect projectiles with a swirl dome of concussive force, offensively it can be used to stun, deafen and knockback enemies in a 360 degree dome.

Storm Phoenix Dive: This spell one of the most powerful spells used in the Phoenix Slayer style. used by all Phoenix Slayers with their own elements. The spell involves them raising their hand(s) to the sky causing storm clouds to gather in the local area then by pointing to the enemy they cause a Phoenix made of either lightning, water, ice etc. to strike the enemy causing immense damage to the target(s) and the area they stand.

Storm Phoenix Screaming Beak: the same a spell designed to break through armor and flesh with ease, however his lets out a high pitch screaming noise as it moves through the air due to the effects on the air molecules. The user appears as a phoenix's head with the break covering his fingers and the rest covering his forearm.

Storm Phoenix Grand Scream: This is a x2 version of Storm Phoenix Scream, the blast is double in size, speed, damage and duration.

Storm Phoenix Power Strike: This spell is the x2 version of Storm Phoenix Smash and does the same effect by to a much larger scale.

Storm Phoenix Knight's Armory: Enhanced versions of the Armory spells

Lance: This spell is a bigger and badder version of Storm Phoenix Spear. Able to be thrown further and is a lot sharper it can cleave enemies in two with one swing.

Great sword: This spell like Storm Phoenix Lance is a much more dangerous version of Storm Phoenix Blade. The only drawback is due to the size of the blade it can injure or kill allies within an 200 degree angle to the user.

Storm Phoenix Secret Art: Axe of Raiden: This spell is one of the most dangerous and effective spells in The Storm Phoenix Magic arsenal. By jumping in the air and activating the spell like Storm Phoenix Axe but charging the spell to almost 4x more than normal the user creates an axe that towers above all, this is slammed down cutting the enemy and leaving a trench behind the enemy that can go for a quarter of a mile.

Storm Phoenix Secret Art: Spear of Raijin: the user first gathers a ball of lightning and thunder in each hand and then thrusts both arms forward creating a giant spear shaped blast of lightning and thunder. It's also a great melee range spell with great reach and speed.

Storm Phoenix Secret Art: Grand Phoenix Dive: This spell is one of the riskiest spells in the Storm Phoenix arsenal. It involves the user to become the diving phoenix by coating themselves in a Phoenix construct as it dives down. The impact is immense with the added risk of injuring the user as well as destroying the target(s).

Storm Phoenix Secret Art: Phoenix Storm: the user gathers a ball of lightning in his hands and launches a barrage of lightning bolts from all around the target. The attack is so powerful it's difficult for the user to control and can backfire on him.

Storm Phoenix Secret Art: Devastating Phoenix Twister: the user focuses his magic into his hands and once the charge has reached enough power, he then swings his arms in a circular motion creating a vortex of lightning and wind that engulfs his opponent(s). The wind can create a area of pressure so high that it can collapse lungs, meaning even if the lightning doesn't kill them the air pressure will.

Storm Phoenix Secret Art: Railgun: A brutally powerful spell allowing the user to take a tiny piece of metal such as a coin or shard from a sword and turn it into a powerful gun that can shoot at near hyper sonic speeds. There are a few drawbacks though, first being that the user needs time to set it up and can't break focus even for a second. Another is that he must remain in one spot during the set up. Finally after using it Markus finds it difficult to use another spell for a short time, despite this the spell is devastating even though the piece of metal used is tiny the sheer amount of kinetic energy in it causing a huge blast upon impact and can easily cripple a small battalion of soldiers.

Phoenix God's Storm of Rebirth: Lightning Scream: This spell is the ultimate version of Storm Phoenix Scream but without the sound due to the attack moving so fast the sound is delayed till after the spell impacts. (can only be used in Phoenix Force mode)

Phoenix God's Storm of Rebirth: Sword of Susanoo: the user first charges both his arms with thunder and lightning before forming the energy into a giant nodachi sword. He then charges the enemy(s) and slams the sword down reducing them to nothing.

Phoenix God's Storm of Rebirth: Eternal Storm: Basically an improved version of Storm Phoenix's Secret Art: Phoenix Storm. But with an added twist, when unleashed the user also creates a tornado with a spin kick he used just before unleashing the lightning at his opponent..

Phoenix God's Storm of Rebirth: Heaven Fist: the user grips his forearm and focuses a great amount of storm magic into his fist. Once the orb he creates pulses he charges forward at immense speed lunging forward to land a powerful punch that explodes in a blast of thunder and lightning.

Phoenix God's Secret Art: Celestial Phoenix Dive: This spell is the kamikaze spell. with a 85% chance of both sides dieing. (can only be used in Phoenix Force mode). The reason for the forbidden nature of the spell is the risk factor even if it works there is still a chance for death...Even Phoenixes don't try this spell for good reason, with them it drains their souls.

Lightning Step: A simple dodging technique where the user uses his teleportation spell to "step" out of the way of an attack allowing for a counter. Normally he does this while maintaining his fighting stance to allow for a more powerful counter.

Reverse Lightning Step: A charge used instantly after using Lightning Step via the same method. The attack allows more a powerful counter charge, such as a dropkick or shoulder charge.

Storm Phoenix Armory: This involves weapon based spells.

◾Shield: This spell involves the user making a motion as if to pulling a cape over them. But takes the form of a plate of lightning following the motion made with the user's arm.

Wall: Basically the same as Shield But on a larger scale. It allows Markus to block and entire street from frontal attacks.

Storm Phoenix Knight's armory: Enhanced versions of the Armory spells

◾Storm Phoenix Armor: Markus coats himself in Lightning and thunder creating a strong set of armor.

Castle: An improved version of Wall That defends a full 360 degrees by creating a small castle out of lightning and thunder

Storm Wing Shield: the user uses this spell to create a shield in the shape of a phoenix wing. The further he stretches his arm the larger the area the shield covers.

Storm Wing Feather Barrage: After activating the shield spell the user can swing his arm out to send feathers made of lightning at his enemy(s).

Storm Phoenix Guardian: While empowered with Phoenix Force Mode, Phoenix Slayers are able to create a warrior made of lightning to fight for them. The warrior has a limited range of 10 feet away from the caster, the caster doesn't actually need to move for the warrior to attack or defend just simply think. If the caster decides to use a spell while the guardian is active it shall mimic it's master and create a double effect.

Storm Citadel: The most advanced version of Castle This lets the user increase the defensive capabilities of the castle spell but also allows him to shoot bolts of lightning from it's towers.


	2. Chapter 2

Moves: Ice dragon roar- The Ice Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of ice. With this spell, the user is able to gather a large amount of ice in their mouth before firing it toward opponent in the form of several shards that are capable of ripping the opponent to shreds. The target hit with this spell will begin to be frozen over, trapping them in a block of ice.

• Ice dragon death mist- The user freezes the moisture in the air to absolute zero temperature and forms a ball with the mist and hits the target freezing them.

• Ice Dragon's Claw-With this spell, The user is able to form Ice over their hands in order to resemble that of an Ice Dragon's. The strength of these claws are able to contend with and even break the blades of some swords. To prove how cold this spell is able to get, when in use it is able to cause the moisture in the are to begin to freeze, creating particles of snow in the process. When the user slashes the target with these claws, the user is able to cause the opponent to begin freezing over for as long as she maintains contact

• Ice Dragon's Scales - The Ice Dragon Slayer's exclusive Scales, incorporating the element of ice. As the surrounding climate begins its inevitable decline in temperature due to continued use of the user's spells, the strength of any of her later spells continue to increase to the point that armor composed from ice begins to form. These collections of ice are initially most prominent on the lower portion of her arms and entire back but these formations soon progress to the rest of her body as the fight drags on. This armor is able to take multiple hits from and opponent and can even start to cause an opponent who maintains contact for too long to begin freezing.

• Ice Dragon's Wing - The area around the user's arm is immediately frozen over and the air becomes frosted in her vicinity. The aura of this spell can instantly freeze anything that comes into extended contact with it, encasing it in a massive glacier. The use of this spell has the added effect of engulfing the surrounding landscape in a frozen tundra, the coldness of which is intense enough to create snow in the sky.

• Ice Dragon's Breakdown Fist: The user form their hand with ice and jab their opponent sending them flying with extreme force.

• Ice Dragon's Freezing Drill: The user jumps in the air and surrounds one of their legs, making it look like a ice shaped drill and spin around piercing their target.

• Ice Dragon's Crushing Fang: The user charges at the target than coats their elbow with spikes of Ice slashing them dealing damage to the target.

Dragon Slayer's Secret Art

• Ice Age: Hail Descension - To use this spell, the user proceeds to first jump high into the air above their target(s) and then proceeds to conjure a large glacier from even the tiniest bit of moisture in the air. they appears to stand above it as the glacier begins forming at their feet, taking in more moisture from the atmosphere and grows in size. After the glacier has finished forming, the user uses the crafted mass of ice to come down atop of their foes, utilizing the glacier's massive weight to completely crush anyone beneath them, literally and metaphorically. This technique does not heavily rely on power as it focuses on using the natural design of a large descending object in order to do damage to the user's foes.

• Ice Age: White Beak - A byproduct of the previous Hail Descension spell. Instead of using the mass of ice to crush an opponent, the user will procees to peel off shards of ice from the large glacier instead. The shards of ice from this spell, fly off at high speeds, being capable of catching moving targets with ease, although they can only fly in one general direction at a time. Any object struck by one of White Beak's ice shards will become trapped in a prison of thick ice until someone manages to thaw it away.

• Ice Age: Frozen Carnival - With this spell, the user can create a series of ice mirrors in the form of a dome around an opponent. Though they are made from ice, they are infused with the user's magical energy, making them slightly resistant to Fire Magic related spells. Upon activating this spell, the user is capable of entering one of the mirrors and instantly transporting to another mirror. In order to confuse her foes, all of the mirrors will show a reflection of the user, making it difficult for the opponent to discern which mirror they are in. Utilizing this technique more offensively, the user is able to drag an opponent into these mirrors as well. Breaking the mirror does not stop this spell, but instead creates more openings for the user to use as they are able to pull the opponent into the broken shards as well; as even individual parts of the opponent's body can be dragged in. Any actions in the mirror world is reflected in the real world and occurs for seemingly no reason. The user can then exit the mirror world through any reflective surface, leaving trapped individuals inside without a way to escape.

• Sub Zero: 5 Layer Dance of the Ice Goddess: The user surrounds them self with ice coating their whole body and twirls around like they are dancing at a extreme speed, releasing a huge wave of ice able to cover a large radius making it shattering anything within range.

• Shattering Glass: Diamond Scythe Exploding Barrage: The user forms a large Diamond shaped scythe and hits their target creating a Diamond shape Explosion causing the blast to deal massive damage while reducing the body temperature of the target to below Freezing point.

• Sub Zero: Explosive Icicle Bomb of the Ice Dragon: The user creates a huge bomb like ball with their hands and hurls it at the target exploding them with insane amount of ice damage.


	3. Chapter 3

Zi The Rat , the most intelligent, but also the weakest of the Eastern Spirits, functioning primarily as a strategist, as opposed to a combatant, making her remain in the sidelines and simply give out advice to her allies or come up with plan. She uses Water Magic and Archive. Rat1

Chou The Ox , a powerful close combat fighter, possessing incredible brute strength that makes her among the stronger spirits in terms of simple raw might. She is primarily a front line fighter, using Earth Magic in conjunction with her fighting style to dish out massive damage. Ox1

Yin The Tiger , one of the elites of the Eastern Spirits, an incredibly powerful, fast and physically strong humanoid tiger, possessing orange fur and long, wild hair, with a confident and brave personality, as well as a strong sense of adventure. He boasts great might with his unpredictable fighting style that heavily incorporates Wood Magic, as well as Claw Magic. Tiger2

Mao The Rabbit , a kind and gentle spirit with one of the most human appearances, with the only real hint of her being a spirit being her rabbit ears, who, despite being a fairly strong fighter in her own right, is a pacifist at heart who rarely engages in combat, instead opting to solve things peacefully or even try to go as far as befriending her enemies to stop any potential violence from breaking out, though most cases fail. Her primary magic is Wood Magic and High Speed. Rabbit1

Chen The Dragon, the de facto leader and strongest of the Eastern Zodiac Spirits, Chen is a large serpentine dragon, possessing, oddly enough, red hair across his entire body, blood red eyes with yellow slitted pupils, in addition to long whisker-like mustaches on his nose. He possesses Earth Magic and the natural ability of flight, as well as the greatest level of physical strength among all the spirits, capable of overwhelming the lot of them alone. Chendragon1

Si The Snake, a three-headed, pale skinned humanoid serpent, the three heads' mouths sealed with magical metal pins, and communicates via Telepathy. Each head possesses its own personality, the right one is calm and pacifistic, the left is more passive-aggressive in his thought, while the middle controls the body and mostly possesses a neutral standpoint. All three are fairly intelligent, lacking fear and possessing great courage as a result. They primarily use an exceptionally powerful Fire Magic, Telepathy and an incredibly flexible body unique to it. Snake1

Wu The Horse a large, abnormal horseman with a large shell on its back. He has enormous physical strength and brute, making it an incredible close combat fighter. He has an optimistic and energetic personality, as well as great determination, contributing to its endurance and durability, making it the most likely to come out of a fight unscathed or still standing. It primarily uses Fire Magic, minor Healing Magic, as well as the large shell on its back to use Sound Magic. Horse1

Wei The Goat , a literal goat, with grey fur and an armoured appearance, in addition to distinctive, large, golden horns. Thanks to his armoured appearance, he is incredibly durable, capable of whistanding the force of many attacks, which allows him to ram into his foes more easily using his incredible speed. It primarily uses Earth Magic and Plant Magic. Goat1

Shen The Monkey an overly optimistic and adventurous spirit, Shen has one of the more human appearances, complete with a monkey tail and ears, as well as a yellow suit of hers. She is an incredibly agile and fast fighter, using her speed and acrobatic skills to overwhelm her foe, alongside her Metal Magic for extra damage, due to lacking much physical strength of her own. In addition, she is capable of using adbanced Transformation to change her appearance however she desires. Monkey1

Yuu The Rooster, is one of the strongest Eastern Spirits, due to possessing great talent and courage, having mastered martial arts alongside his own magic. Incorporating his Metal Magic in conjunction with his martial arts is what makes Yuu's fighting style incredibly formidable, in addition to his superhuman traits. Alongside his Metal Magic, he also uses Formula. Rooster1

Xu The Dog, is among the average-ranked Eastern Spirits, however, his raw might and speed, along with his incredible talent in martial arts, makes him more than capable of taking most, if not all, the other Eastern Spirits. In addition to his natural ability to become stronger thanks to his unique support magic giving him great potential to become stronger than his peers. His primary magic is Earth Magic, as well as his support magic, simply dubbed "Enhancement Magic". Dog1

Hai The Pig, a laidback and easy going spirit, known for its ambitious and modest nature. She possesses the appearance of a young petite girl in a black sleeveless skin tight suit, with an armour around her arms, legs and a helmet, all shaped like a stereotypical pink pig, in addition to wielding a spiked hammer with rockets. Other than fighting using the superhuman abilities gained by her armour as well as her hammer, Hai also uses Water Magic, and Hammer Magic.


	4. Chapter 4

The Four Golden Rules

◾You cannot summon two Kings that dont like each other at the same time or else they will both quickly return if they see each other

◾If you summon a King for a reason they don't believe is valid they have a right to punish you with an agreed punishment.

◾If a King is in the middle of business that cannot be unattended he can reject your call. This is very disadvantageous as it can cause the user to waste their magic on nothing.

◾If the summoner is someone unauthorised by the original owner of the cards then the Beast King will attack the summoner.

Tenma is the King of the monkeys. He is very wise, however he does have a jokey laid back side when relaxed and not fighting. He smites foes with his staff which can also be transformed into a bladed nunchuk. His special move is the ability to change his size. He is also one of the Octanimal Kings.

◾Element:Lightning

◾Weapon: His monkey staff which can turn into a Nunchuk

◾Task to Please: Walk the Path of Doom course and survive an arena fight against his toughest warriors

◾Relatioships with other kings: Simone the Lion King (Close friend), Cornelius the Rhino King (Dislikes), Alia the Crane Queen (Neutral terms), Shadow the Wolf King (Neutral)

◾Magic Chant: "Tenma the Monkey King, please head my call. Come to my aid, the most agile king of all!"

Simone the Lion king

Simone is the self proclaimed "King of beasts". He is very brave and a great warrior in battle. However he does have very strong pride and a huge ego. His main weapon is his sword which can split into two seperate swords. His special move is his "Fear Factor" attack. Simone releases a hallucigan agent into the air through his sweat that can manipulate the opponents confidence. He's the leader of the Octanimal Kings.

◾Element: Wind

◾Weapon: Sword (can split into two)

◾Task to Please: Help his son find a date

◾Relationships with other Kings: Tenma the Monkey King (Close friend), Cornelius the Rhino King (Dislikes, can be persuaded to work with him by Tenma), Alia the Crane Queen (On and Off terms, can still work together), Shadow the Wolf King (Dislikes).

◾Magic Chant: "Simone the Lion King, please head my call. Come to my aid, the fiercest king of all!"

Zeyzz the Sloth King

Zeyzz is one of the laziest of Beast kings. However, he's known to be excellent in battle. When not in battle he acts very sluggishly and speaks in a drowsy tone (he even has a tendancy to sleep during conversations). His special ability is called "Sleep Sense". When Zeyzz is a sleep his relfexes are multiplied by 100 and he can dodge even the fastest of attacks. His weapons a the "SleeperRangs". Z-shaped boomerangs that make those who are hit get more tired till they fall asleep.

◾Element:Smoke

◾Weapon: SleepeRangs

◾Task to please: Guess his Magic Chant (he was too lazy to come up with a better task).

◾Relatioships with other Kings: Neutral with all apart from Alia the Crane Queen who dislikes him

◾Magic Chant: "Zeyzz the Sloth King, please head my call. Come to my aid, the laziest king of all!"

Rach the Spider King

Rach is an easy going Beast King. His calm persona allows him to remain in control of his Kingdom while chaos is around. He has a very long lasting temper and is quick to calm down if he does get angry. His special ability is that he can fly. He is one of the only spiders that can fly and he is also the one spider that produces webs from in front of him and not out of his rear. Rach is also a member of the Octanimal Kings of Council.

◾Element: Ice

◾Weapon: Webs

◾Task to please:

◾Relatioships with other Kings: Neutral with every king apart from Shadow the Wolf King who he cannot trust

◾Magic Chant: "Rach the Spider King, please head my call. Come to my aid, the coolest king of all!"

Cornelius the Rhino King

Cornelius is the King of the Rhinos. He's very hard headed and very stubborn at times. He has a limited sense of humor. Overall he has a good heart, His main weapon is his hammer which can cause thunderous earthquakes and shockwaves. His special move is his ability to create clones of himself in order to fight for him. He's an Octanimal King

◾Element: Earth

◾Weapon: Hammer

◾Task to please: Make him laugh (It's simpler than it sounds)

◾Relationships with other Kings: Tenma the Monkey King (Dislikes), Simone the Lion King (Neutral terms), Alia the Crane Queen (Neutral terms) Shadow the Wolf King (Neutral/Positive terms)

◾Magic Chant: N/A

Shadow the Wolf King

Not much is known about Shadow apart from the fact that he is very quiet and keeps to himself.

◾Element: Poison

◾Weapon:N/A

◾Task to please: N/A

◾Relationships with other Kings:Tenma the Monkey King (Never encountered), Simone the Lion King (Dislikes), Cornelius the Rhino King (Neutral), Alia the Crane Queen (Dislikes)

◾Magic Chant: N/A

Alia the Crane Queen

Alia is the queen of the Cranes and she seems to be the poshest of the Octanmal Kings. She always uses manners and hates rudeness. Her main weapons are her metal talons on her feet and her special ability is to heal people using her "Holy Water" technique.

◾Element:Water

◾Weapon:Metal talons

◾Task to please:N/A

◾Relationships with other Kings: Tenma the Monkey King (Neutral terms), Simone the Lion King (On and Off, can still work together), Cornelius the Rhino King (Neutral terms) Shadow the Wolf King ( Dislikes)

◾Magic Chant: N/A


	5. Chapter 5

Cosmic Arrows: A basic spell of cosmic magic which allows the user to fire a deadly array of purple colored cosmic energy that takes the shape of arrow-like objects. The user does this creating a total of six magical circles above and to either side of them. The circles will act as the birthplace of these arrows, firing them at rapid speed toward the target or targets as this spell can be used both to target individuals as well as groups of enemies, impaling them on the arrows. The temperature of these arrows, like most spells created through the use of cosmic magic, is similar to that of plasma, burning enemies of contact. What truly makes this spell deadly is the arrows' ability to lock onto targets similar to a heat seeking missile. They do this by locking onto a targets magical signature, following them wherever they go until they hit their mark. While this sounds remarkable and truly is, there is a limit of time for which these arrows have to hit their target. A total of ten seconds is the longest one of these arrows can stay airborne before fading away as the second they are fired they are no longer being fed magic from the cosmic magic user. This is rarely a problem though as these arrows travel at a speed equal to that of most bullets.

Cosmic Bombardment: A basic spell of cosmic magic that allows the user to create a large sphere of cosmic energy which can be thrown at enemies. This spell is initiated when the user begins to gather cosmic energy into the palm of their hand, this energy will take the form of a sphere that will grow to an unbelievably large size. As this is a spell meant for crowd control, users will normally throw this sphere at large crowds of enemies or their defenses causing massive blunt damage upon impact before exploding into a large wave of incredibly hot liquid that burns at a similar temperature to plasma, easily melting through most metals, armors, and shields, even those created through the use of magic. The blunt force of this attack is nothing ignore, the force of the attack being able to smash through most walls or barricades with ease. This attack can be done on a smaller scale, creating one or more baseball size spheres of cosmic energy that can be launched at singular opponents at high speeds, smashing into them with enough force to shatter bones. Most users prefer to use the small scale attack as it allows the user to quickly target individuals, taking them out without having to worry about collateral damage done to allies or the surrounding environment.

Cosmic Shield: A basic spell of cosmic magic, being one of the few defensive spells in a cosmic magic user's arsenal. The user initiates the casting of this spell by holding their hand out infront of them, gathering cosmic energy into the palm of their hand before creating a thick wall of cosmic energy infront of them them. This shield is capable of negating most physical attacks quite easily, quickly healing cracks formed after taking a hit from a powerful attack though the constant repair of this shield has the potential to quickly drain the user of their magical energy. This shield can also be wrapped around into a sphere, completely protecting the user from attacks from all angles. This shield causes backlash when struck by physical attacks such as swords or other none magic based attacks, causing minor damage to those effected though the backlash does tend to have a bit of a stun effect, leaving opponents dazed after being pushed back several feet. While primarily used to protect the user, this spell can also be cast around others to protect allies from attacks they are unable to dodge or defend against. It is because of this ability for it to be wrapped around others that it can also be used as an offensive move to trap opponents within the shield, effectively turning an object meant to protect the user into a prison for the opponent.

Cosmic Blast: A basic, yet incredibly powerful spell of cosmic magic which allows the user to gather cosmic energy into the palm or palms of their hand, condensing it into a small sphere before releasing this energy in the form of a devastatingly powerful blast capable of easily burning holes through steel. This beam of energy has a range of about two hundred feet, it's temperature measuring several thousand degrees Celsius similar to plasma in a sense. This beam also takes on a blunt effect, knocking back opponents hit by this beam though most are more worried about the agonizing burns that are normally received upon contact. While the beam itself travels on a linear path, the user is able to move their hand to aim the beam in different directions, allowing them to possible turn this into an attack completely covering all three hundred and sixty degrees around them. This can be further boosted when a single beam is cast from each hand, allowing two beams to be fired at once, though. These single, separate beams are normally much weaker than one cast with both hands. This spell has a time limit of five seconds with a cool down of ten.

Cosmic Ruler: Planetary manifestation: The user gathers Cosmic Energy in front of their palms while chanting out the incantation- Argentea vestitus erumpens super ripas suas. The user then points his palms towards the intended target as the blue sphere of Cosmic Energy forms at there hands and feet the user chants the words: Aurea quae supra caelos Arca rotis caelestis, qui audent obnoxia acciderunt while a giant magic circle forms under the opponet the planets from the milky way, other galaxies, and dimensions come above the opponent, falling down atop the opponent.

Heaven's Rain

Cosmic Ruler: Heaven's Rain: An advanced spell of cosmic nature, the spell proceeds to create a shower of magic arrows, seemingly made of Cosmic magic. The spell due to its nature is seemingly impossible to evade, although advanced mages are capable of evading it and even countering it with their means, although it should be noted that the said power is quite uncommon to find. To activate the spell, the user raises their hand or waving their hands in linear motion, which glows in a cosmic aura and initiates the spell's effects. The mechanics behind the spell is quite simple though, as it is explained to condense the Cosmic energy of the caster into several projectiles which make their way towards the target when the user uses their hand to release it.

Supernova

Cosmic Ruler: Supernova: An advanced spell of great destructive power, it is a fearsome spell utilised by the users of this lost magic. To activate the spell the user needs to first perform some unique mudras. These include the user to keep both the index finger and the middle finger open while keeping the other fingers closed. They then chant out the inacantation- Aurea quae supra caelos, Cosmic Ruler: Supernova, which proceeds to create an intense blast of Cosmic Magic whose shockwaves could be felt over the whole region. Anything caught inside the spell's actual radius is instantly pulverised or at the least mortally injured..

Cosmic Ruler: Divine Protection: Another advanced spell of immense defensive power, it is one of the few spells of Cosmic Magic that have specific defensive potential. The spell starts off as a small purple orb of Cosmic energy that as the user recites the incantation- Arca rotis caelestis, qui audent obnoxia acciderunt, grows exponentially to take a massive form of the previously tiny orb. This spell is cosmic magic's strongest defensive spell. True to its name, it protects all those who are inside its large dome from attacks, repeling all the attacks by absorbing the Eternano, around the dome and negating the attacks


	6. Chapter 6

Earth-Make: Hammer (ハンマー, Hanmā): When performing this spell, the user creates a powerful hammer out of earth. Although it's power isn't fully seen, it has shown to be able to make Sarah stay cautious of it.

◾Earth-Make: Dome (ドーム, Dōmu): When performing this spell, the user creates a dome of earth, with the surrounding earth available. The user has shown to be able to take earth someone else is controlling with magic, and use it as their own.

◾Earth-Make: Prison (刑務所, Keimusho): When the user performs this spell, they utilize all the natural materials available to create a powerful prison, that can only be broken out from with extreme power.

◾Earth-Make: Wall (壁, Kabe): A basic, but powerful technique, which creates a wall of earth and wood to hold opponents at bay, or block attacks.

◾Earth-Make: Stables (厩舎, Kyūsha): The user creates walls and stalls to trap the opponent(s) or target(s).

◾Earth-Make: Labyrinth (迷路, Miero): The user creates a maze of walls to trap the opponent(s). Though the opponent can get lost, the mage who used this spell knows how to navigate it.

◾Earth-Make: Mountain (山, Yama): The user forces a massive spike to erupt from the ground beneath the opponent.

◾Earth-Make: Spikes (スパイク, Supaiku): The user causes spikes to erupt from the ground to impale the target.

◾Earth-Make: Cannon (カノン, Kanon): The user creates a massive cannon to fire at a target, usually for smashing walls.

◾Earth-Make: Spear (槍, Yari): The user creates a spear to fight with. The spear can be as ornate as the user wants it to be.

◾Earth-Make: Ax (斧, Ono): With this spell, the user creates an ax to fight with, the size and style of the ax is dependent on the user's needs at the time.

Dynamic Earth-Make

◾Earth-Make: Rising Dragon (ドラゴンの上昇, Doragon no Jōshō): The user creates a serpentine dragon to lift them above attacks or walls, can also attack opponents by biting them and lifting them high into the air before dropping them.

◾Earth-Make: Minotaur (ミノタウロス, Minotaurosu): The user creates a half-man, half-bull creature that viciously attacks the opponent. Usually combined with Earth-Make: Labyrinth and Earth-Make: Ax.

◾Earth-Make: Fists (拳, Ken): The user creates fists to punch the opponent.

◾Earth-Make: Hands (手, Te): The user creates hands to either lift themselves above attacks or walls or to grab and detain a target or opponent.

◾Earth-Make: Stampede (殺到, Sattō): The user creates several bulls, horses and/or other livestock to charge and crush the opponent or target.


	7. Chapter 7

Electromagnetism: The user can turn himself into a powerful electro-magnet which makes it very handy to disarm any attackers he doesn't want to hurt. Other than that he can lift and throw anything metal allowing him to turn the disarmed weapons on their owners.

◾Electromagnetic Vision: The user can also see across the entire electromagnetic spectrum from infared to ultraviolet. This makes it very handy when looking out for ambushes.

◾Lightning Fist of the Lightning God: The user firsts gathers a fair amount of lightning around his fist then punches at a distant target launching a fist made of black lightning at the opponent(s) which explodes on contact creating a large crater in the ground.

◾Soaring Lance of the Lightning God: The user first claps his hands together before drawing them apart to create a large spear made of his black lightning. He can either fight in close quarters with it or throw it at a distance target (or both if the opponent starts to run). When throw it normally pierces the target and explodes just in case the stab didn't finish them.

◾Combat of the Lightning God: This governs all the unarmed strikes used with the magic. For example it counters all punches, kicks, knee etc. with the "lightning of the gods" wrapped around it.

◾The Divine Fist of Raijin: The user leaps forward at his opponent and lands a powerful lightning infused fist to their face which is normally followed by another lightning infused punch to the gut.

◾Hook of the Lightning God: the user creates a hook made of lightning that allows himself to be pull to higher ground or at an enemy with great speed. The hook looks like a standard fishing hook and the "chain" is only able to reach 70 meters.

◾Hundred Swords of Susanoo: The user creates one hundred small lightning bolts in the air that float around him and his opponent for the duration of the spell. Each of these bolts become lightning swords upon Yoshi grabbing them, the swords aren't amazingly durable but the advantage is he has 99 more to go if one breaks.

◾Speed of the Lightning God: The Lightning God Slayer version of the Lightning Body spell of basic Lightning Magic. It allows the user to move at amazing speeds too fast for even the sharpest eyes to follow. The unique thing about this spell it can be used in an offensive manner, the user actually turns into lightning itself and can pass through a group of enemies electrocuting them as he does.

◾Bring the Storm: The user focuses a lot of lightning into his hands and raised them to the sky launching the lightning into sky which creates black clouds above him and his opponants that rain down lightning bolts doing serious destruction to the area around. As the spell only stimulates the creation of a storm the lightning isn't Yoshi's and allows him to recharge by eating the lightning.

◾Storms: Due to the user's lightning-enhanced speed, every time they move, they chip away at surfaces, creating more innate levels of dust particles in the air. Over the course of a battle, this dust accumulates in the atmosphere. These particles are transported by salutation and suspension, eventually leading to the creation of a potentially violent weather storm that can bring forth lightning for the user to control and redirect towards their foes. When sufficient stormy conditions are crated, the user can utilize their own black lightning as a medium to control the flow of lightning, essentially directing its course and location of impact via hand motions. As this uses real lightning, the speed the bolt moves at is fast enough that some wouldn't even see it coming let alone dodge it, nor would it be likely for them to survive the sheer electrical current should they be hit by it directly.

◾Lightning Nerve Infusion: A special supplementary Lightning God Slayer spell; it is not a single-use technique like other techniques; but rather, a constantly activated one. It is a time-limit hyper-nerve technique that, by infusing the user's nerve endings with electricity, can rapidly increase their motor abilities, resulting in an phenomenal increase in speed in both the user's movements and reactions. The user now moves quickly enough that they seem to teleport, and some attacks they unleash are unseen even to the naked eye, also pushing their physical prowess to the absolute limit in an engagement, allowing for tremendous raw speed and increased physical performance all across the board.

◾Electro-perception: The user can see the electric and magnetic field lines in their environment, even able to sense electromagnetic phenomena. The user, however, is able to follow the electric and magnetic field lines using their eyes, something that any other Lightning magic users are unable to do with their limited power. The user also can analyze the reflections of electromagnetic waves they generate and therefore 'see' things all around them as a form of sixth sense, giving them absolutely zero blind spots.

◾Electromagnetism: Through the power of Lightning God Slayer Magic, the user can attract ferrous materials and use it to their advantage, such as being able to create a make-shift shield out of scrap metal or walk on walls, attract the iron particles in the ground around them. The user normally uses this method to create and gather "iron sand" which they can then control to varying degrees depending on the amount of sand involved. Their control is great enough that they are able to create solid objects and weapons made entirely out of sand for their own personal use. For example, they once created a "chain-sword" in a fight by not only manipulating the sand into a sword-like shape but by also making the sand particles of the blade vibrate at such a speed as to dramatically increase the weapon's cutting power. They can also instantly change it's shape or formation, such as when they turned their "chain-sword" into a whip-like weapon that still had its chainsaw-like quality. However, its cutting abilities are limited in that form.

◾Flight: The user can fly if they are on a large body of water such as the ocean, using Lightning God Slayer Magic to induce hydrolysis on the molecules in the air, allowing for them to fly. Doing this, water molecules are collected by gathering magnetism and six sparkling pale wings of various sizes were expanded. From these blade-shaped wings, the water molecules that formed them were consumed and sprayed like a jet burner to make flight possible. However, for the use of these wings, the water molecules in the atmosphere must be distributed at an exquisite ratio, so its use is limited. It is also possible for the user to float through narrow alleyways by manipulating magnetism.

◾Breakdown Fist of the Lightning God: The obligatory 'fist' attack of the Slayer line; though Lightning God Slayer has a unique (and powerful) variation. When utilizing this technique, the user gathers a large amount of lightning around one of their fists, bending their arm and then extending the fist forward in a punching motion. This prompts their magic seal to appear before them, from which an oversized version of their fist, completely composed of black lightning, is generated. There, the fist collects outside sources of lightning, similar to a lightning rod, which gathers upon the fist, which absorbs the lightning in order to accelerate its speed and enhance its power for a few moments, before the user launches it towards the target. When it connects with the enemy, aside from inflicting damage upon them, the electricity stuns them, leaving them open to the subsequent attacks of the user.

◾Heavenward Halberd of the Lightning God: The user raises both of their hands in the air at their sides; slowly, but surely generating and gathering electricity between their open, facing palms. This is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which the user proceeds to hurl at the enemy. When thrown, it produces a massive blast of lightning that spirals out from the epicenter of the point where the spear impacted. The powerful blast of voltage released by this technique upon impact can quickly reduce anything it touches except for its intended target to ashes, as it inflicts heavy damage upon the user's opponent, wreaking havoc for an extended radius. The weapon generated by such technique resembles a Ji, a traditional Chinese halberd, in appearance.

◾Repulsion Force of the Lightning God: One of two defensive techniques that the Lightning God Slayer is in possession of; with it, the user gathers black lightning within their hands and spreads it out, manifesting it in the form of a wall composed of lightning that is situated in front of the user. This wall is not merely just a barrier made of lightning; it is an electrical magnet, with a high attraction of metals. There, the user reverses the polarity of the magnet; which enables the wall to repulse metal objects, as a complete opposite to attracting such objects. The strength of this repulsing magnetic field is more than strong enough to alter the properties of any metal object that comes into contact with the wall; this magnetizes them, before the wall repels them. The projectiles that enter this repulsion field are violently thrown away in every which direction.

◾Refraction of the Lightning God: The pure 'catch-and-return' version of the above technique; the user projects a string of disc-shaped shields of lightning with a crimson thunderbolt in the center in front of them. The moment that an offending attack impacts upon the first shield, it pierces through the other eight, before stopping at the last line of defense. There, the technique is forcibly modified into that of the lightning element and the attack's purpose is set in motion; the shields act like they were elastic and then rebound the foe's power back at them at twice the speed and force of the original attack, with an added kick of electricity. However, this technique disappears fairly quickly when used.

◾Lightning Flash of the Lightning God: A spell which employs the user's lightning in a peculiar way, revolving around the non-offensive properties of electricity: by pointing one of their hands towards the target with the thumb and index fingers partially bent in a claw-like manner and all the other fingers bent completely, the user can produce a large amount of intense light from their body, generating a "flashbang" out of lightning to momentarily blind opponents, granting the user the time to attack undisturbed; due to the brief moment which the opponent is disabled, the user has around ten seconds to attack; which, if used immediately, the user can utilize their most powerful non-Secret Art without any disadvantages.

◾Violet Lightning: A 'boost' ability granted by Lightning God Slayer Magic; which the user can activate and utilize like the 'Drive' techniques granted by the Third Generation Dragon Slayers. It is recognized as extremely dangerous, and what it does exactly is flare up the user's lightning to it's fullest extended, coating their entire body in a bolt of lightning that is five times the heat of the sun's surface, shrouded in an aura of violet lightning which zaps and crackles around the foe; being incredibly destructive. When the user utilizes Violet Lightning, it is exceedingly difficult to approach them without being burned horribly, if the person isn't reduced to a smoldering husk immediately.

◾Black Fang of the Lightning God: Quite possibly the only close-range technique that Lightning God Slayer Magic is in possession of; the user channels a large amount of black lightning to their hand. The amount of lightning is so great that it becomes visible; appearing as a mass of black lightning that crackles violently in the user's hand; despite its chaotic appearance, it is actually rather concentrated and stable. There, the user punches forward with the lightning fist, unleashing tremendous damage while releasing the lightning as a powerful blast that has the potential to pierce through almost any and all defenses; this drilling effect is formed by the magical power spinning around the bolt of lightning at high speeds, giving it the appearance of a drill; and the user can form this technique on both of their hands.

◾Lightning Speed of the Lightning God: By encasing their body in a layer of lightning, the user is capable of speeding up their reaction time a hundredfold; enabling them to react lightning-quick to danger and send them physical power to their utmost limit and even beyond; granting overwhelming raw speed and even more frightening power. The speed works via taking advantage of the electrical charge generated every few moments, by exploiting the tremendous attraction between negatively charged particles (composing the layer of lightning) to the separated positively charged particles they have situated from their body as an electrical field, enabling them to move at speeds equal to Mach 6; making it almost impossible for all but the most skilled foes to keep up with them. The layer of lightning also drastically increases their defensive measures; reducing, if not completely negating damage from incoming attacks; as a sword snapped when the opponent attempted to pierce the user's chest with it; and it also increases their already tremendous strength by quite a fair bit. While in this form, physical attacks against the user are rendered ineffective, although they are still capable of disrupting their body's now-loose composition.

◾Charged Particle Cannon of the Lightning: The user extends both arms before themselves, their open palms facing, the fingers pointed towards the target. Sparks of black lightning are generated between their arms, growing larger and larger, and gradually extending to the surrounding area; this is simply accelerating the particles that compose this attack until they reach high speeds; this multiplies the speed and power of the blow tenfold. With their arms completely clad in black lightning, the user fires a massive, concentrated beam of the aforementioned black lightning at their target. Such beam is shown to be able to completely vaporize what it strikes, with the charged particles carrying enough energy to melt anything they come into contact with. This spell possesses vast destructive power, with the lightning's voltage being high enough to completely pulverize what it strikes, eradicating it from existence; when Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon connected with the top part of a building, it created a huge, round hole in it, making all the physical matter previously found there disappear completely.

Take-Mikazuchi: Railgun: The most powerful technique that the Lightning God Slayer possesses; by forming the parallel currents on either side of their hand, the user is able to fire a metal projectile at three times the speed of sound by utilizing the Lorentz force produced by the currents they have created; this technique has a muzzle velocity of 1030 m/s (2307.2 mph) and can be fired at a rate of 8 shots per minute, and it is extremely accurate, only having a target deviation of 18.9 mm. The user will usually utilize their own blade as a projectile for this technique, giving the attack a range of 100 meters. The destructive power of the railgun is said to be so great that it cannot be measured without using a pool as a dampener in order to avoid destroying a large building. The lightning produced by this ultimate technique has a charge of 1,500,000,000 KW and a voltage of 100,000,000 V.

Lightning God's Bellow: The user starts by taking a deep breath, gathering ambient ethernano. They then release a swirling vortex of electrifying, black lightning which is sent straight towards their opponent at 750 miles per hour or 1100 ft per second. This spell inflicts massive blunt trauma and electrical damage on their enemy that in extreme cases, can even result in paralysis. Although this spell is one of the most simple spells of this magic, it is also incredibly powerful and a staple of the Lightning God Slayer.

◾Lightning God's Piercing Howl: Much like the traditional Lightning God's Bellow, the user The user starts by taking a deep breath, gathering ambient ethernano. They then release a piercing beam of black lightning which is sent straight towards their opponent at 770 miles per hour or 1129 ft per second, an even greater rate than the Lightning God's Bellow. This spell inflicts massive piercing and electrical damage that in extreme cases, can even result in paralysis.

Lightning God's Voltage Strike: The user surrounds their arm in high-voltage black lightning then quickly moves forward, throwing their whole body in motion to deliver an impressibly powerful punch. This spell inflicts massive blunt trauma and electrical damage on their enemy that in extreme cases, can even result in paralysis. It has been shown to inflict horrific damage on anything around it with enough force to punch through metal. Despite the obvious strength of this attack, it is a precise attack that only hits the user's target.

Lightning God's Storm of Bullets: The user outstretches their arms and creates over twenty or more small bullet-like forms of black lightning. They then fire the electrifying bullets straight toward their target in a widespread attack which is sent straight towards their opponent at 750 miles per hour or 1100 ft per second. Each bullet that hits inflicts massive piercing damage similar to the regular bullet but also with the addition of horrifying electrical damage. Due to the sheer numbers and speed of this spell, it is incredibly powerful and nearly undodgeable making it one of the most effective spells in this magic.

Lightning God's Static Shot: The user holds their hand in gun-like shape with their index and middle finger pointed forward, and the thumb bent back. By quickly pushing their thumb down, the user releases a laser-like beam of piercing lightning that travels at 770 miles per hour or 1129 ft per second. This spell inflicts massive piercing and electrical damage that in extreme cases, can even result in paralysis. This piercing attack is capable of cutting a hole through wood, bone and even metal making it an incredibly deadly spell.

Lightning God's Electric Tornado: The user thrusts their hands forward, towards their opponent and creates a tornado of black lightning which surrounds the opponent inflicting horrific blunt trauma and electrical damage that can most likely paralyze an opponent. This tornado travels at 750 miles per hour or 1100 ft per second. The impact of this spell is on a widespread level meaning that it cannot be contained easily and effects a large area around it.

Lightning God's Sparking Orb: The user holds their hand forward and creates a large orb of black lightning. They then fire the mighty mass of lightning forward toward their target at 750 miles per hour or 1100 ft per second. This attack is incredibly powerful and inflicts massive blunt trauma and electrical damage that in extreme cases, can even result in paralysis. Despite being incredibly powerful, this spell is compact and precise and only hits the user's target when used.

◾Lightning God's Exploding Orb: Similar to the Sparking Orb spell, the user creates a large sphere of black lightning. They then fire the powerful ball of lightning toward their target at 750 miles per hour or 1100 ft per second and when the target hits, it explodes on impact. This attack is incredibly powerful and inflicts massive blunt trauma and electrical damage that in extreme cases, can even result in paralysis. Unlike Sparking Orb, the impact of this spell is on a widespread level meaning that it cannot be contained easily and effects a large area around it.

◾Lightning God's Voltage Ring : Similar to the Sparking Orb spell, the user creates many orbs of black lightning around their opponent, surrounding them from all angles including the air. They then send the spheres inward on their opponent at 750 miles per hour or 1100 ft per second. As it is an omnidirectional attack it is nearly undodgeable, even to the likes of those with enhanced speed and inflicts incredible blunt trauma and electrical damage that in extreme cases, can even result in paralysis. Unlike Exploding Orb or Sparking Orb, this spell is, as stated before, omnidirectional, making it a deadlier spell than any of the previous Orb spells listed.

Lightning God's Shower: The user hands their hands above their heads and creates mass quantities of around twenty black lightning bolts and thrusts them forward toward their enemy at 750 miles per hour or 1100 ft per second. These bolts of lightning are capable of being created on any side of the opponent as well as have a tracking factor meaning that this attack is nearly undodgeable, even to the likes of those with enhanced speed and inflicts incredible blunt trauma and electrical damage that in extreme cases, can even result in paralysis.

Lightning God's Righteous Bolt: The user holds their dominant fist upward towards the heaven and then swings their arm down, pointing it at their target. That motion summons a fantastically large bolt of black lightning that strikes down from the sky, electrifying the opponent with over 300,000 volts of lightning. This spell is immensely powerful and inflicts an incredible amount of electrical damage onto its target and usually paralyzes the opponent for over a minute, giving the user another chance to strike. Despite the sheer monstrosity that is this spell, it can be seen as quite compact as it only affects the target and a mere three-meter radius around them.

Lightning God's Electric Minefield: The user places both hands on the ground and creates upwards of five black lightning bombs under the earth around the target creating an omnidirectional attack. On pressure or at the creator's command, these bombs will explode releasing an incredible amount of electric and blunt trauma damage onto their foes. Due to the nature of this spell, it is indeed omnidirectional making it nearly impossible for the target to dodge and difficult to block as well. Depending on the quantity and power of the electric bombs, they can paralyze the opponent, giving the user another chance to attack.

Lightning God's Sparking Shuriken: The user creates several plate-sized discs of black lightning with sharp edges then thrusts them forward at the opponent at 50 miles per hour or 1100 ft per second. The user is capable of controlling the trajectory of the discs and where the discs are formed making it so that these lightning discs can appear and strike from all angles creating a deadly attack that deals incredible slashing and electrical damage onto their opponent. This versatile, omnidirectional attack is one of the most powerful attacks in a Lightning God Slayer's arsenal, not because of the sheer power, but the tactical ability that it provides.

Lightning God's Static Whip: The user creates a tendril of black lightning to use for various purposes. This spell is quite versatile and is used to grip, grab, pull and strike opponents at various angles making it handy in many situations. There is extreme force behind the strikes and slashes of the Static Whip which result in incredible blunt trauma and quick zaps, but when a target is ensnared by the whip, it exerts an incredible electric pulse through the target's body at upwards of 300,000 volts.

Lightning God's Imperial Sword: The user forms a massive broadsword of black lightning in between their hands to unleash horrendous slashing, stabbing and piercing damage. Alternatively, the user is capable of creating a sword in the air in front of their opponent to send the sword-like form into their targets body much like a missile, though it is telekinetically controlled. The attacks inflicted by this spell inflict incredible piercing, slashing, stabbing and electrical damage on their opponent with each strike making this a versatile and effective spell use.

Lightning God's Striking Halberd: The user generates a large spear of black lightning in their hands or in the air in front of the opponent. The spear can be used like a solid weapon to block and inflict damage or it can be thrown similar to a bolt of lightning. When thrown it travels at an immense speed clocking in at 50 miles per hour or 1100 ft per second. Though either way, this spell is cast, it inflicts massive piercing and electrical damage that can, in some cases, result in paralysis.

Lightning God's Electric Scythe: The user creates a large scythe of black lightning that is capable of being formed in various sizes and lengths. They then are capable of wielding the scythe much like they would any other weapon to inflict horrific slashing, electrical and piercing damage. The voltage traveling through the scythe usually is upwards of 200,000 volts which can inflict incredible damage that usually paralyzes the opponent. Shockingly, the user is also capable of telekinetically controlling this scythe which allows them to target opponents from afar.

Lightning God's Voltage Hammer: The user creates a large hammer of black lightning that is capable of being formed in various sizes and lengths. They then are capable of wielding the hammer much like they would any other weapon to inflict horrific blunt trauma and electrical damage to anything that makes contact with this hammer. The voltage traveling through the hammer usually is upwards of 200,000 volts which can inflict incredible damage that usually paralyzes the opponent. Interestingly enough, this hammer is capable of being telekinetically controlled.

Lightning God's Shocking Serpent: The user creates a ten-meter long serpent out of black lightning. This snake is under the user's complete and utter control because of its limited intelligence. It capable of ensnaring, biting and delivering horrific blunt trauma and electric damage to their opponents that average at around 200,000 volts which can inflict incredible damage that usually paralyzes the opponent. While this serpent can be left to its own devices, in which it tracks a single opponent until either the target is killed or the creature themselves is killed, it is usually directed by the creator themselves to ensure maximum results.

Lightning God's Thunderbeast: The user creates a monstrous tiger-like creature out of black lightning. This Thunderbeast is user's complete and utter control because of its limited intelligence. It is capable of clawing, biting and bodyslamming their opponents to inflict horrific slashing, blunt trauma and electrical damage that averages at around 200,000 volts which can also paralyze the opponents. While this beast can be left to its own devices, in which it tracks a single opponent until either the target is killed or the creature themselves is killed, it is usually directed by the creator themselves to ensure maximum results. This beast can also be ridden by its creator.

Lightning God's Righteous Eagle(s): The user creates one or more large eagles of black lightning. These eagles are under the user's complete and utter control due to their limited intelligence. They are capable of pecking, bodyslamming and electrifying the users target to inflict massive blunt trauma and electrical damage that averages at around 200,000 volts which can also paralyze the opponents. While these eagles can be left to their own devices, in which they hunt a single opponent until either the target is killed or the creature themselves is killed, they are often and usually directed by the creator themselves to ensure maximum results

Lightning God's Righteous Shield: The user creates a shield of black lightning, that is capable of being created at varying sizes. The shield not only likened to being solid, but the electrical current running through it is also able to disable and break apart spells. The current disrupts the ethernano particles that make up the spell to effectively destabilize it until it breaks apart into miniature pieces. This spell is strong enough to completely block horrendous attacks as demonstrated when Rayden blocked both Tojima Shisen's Shadow God's Bellow and Chase Grimsted's Sky Dragon's Roar on separate occasions, meaning that this spell is effective against at least two types of slayer magics.

Lightning God's Blackout Pulse: The user unleashes an omnidirectional pulse of electricity that can be used in one of two ways. The first way is an electromagnetic pulse that is capable of disabling all electronic devices in a mile radius by frying their circuits. The second usage is a physical omnidirectional pulse of black lightning that is used to knock opponents backward while electrocuting them in the process. The average voltage exerted by the impact of the physical lightning pulse is around 250,000 volts which is capable of paralyzing opponents, giving the user the opportunity to strike again.

Lightning God's Lightning Form: The user transforms themselves into a black lightning bolt, whose size can vary from small, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. The user is capable of moving through the air and reforming at will. This intangibility allows the user to let physical and magical attacks pass harmlessly through their body so long as the user transforms before the attack hits. Much like the Lightning Nerve Infusion, this also augments the user's speed making it so they move at high speeds and can travel long distances with a visual perception of them teleporting.

Lightning God's Electric Chains: The user creates long chains of black lightning to restrain and shock opponents. These chains are under the telekinetic control of the user and move at an incredibly quick rate of 750 miles per hour or 1100 ft per second. In addition to the fact that these chains electrify the opponents sending over 200,000 volts into their body, they also nullify the opponent's magic until the spell wears or the user relinquishes control.

Lightning God's Static Aura: The user surrounds their body in a large layer of black lightning which augments their strength and defense. This aura surrounds the user, accompanying over a meter surrounding their body. As it is a lightning aura, it shocks anyone within the radius with 200,000 volts of electricity. Additionally, similar to the Lightning Form and Lightning Nerve Infusion, this also augments the user's speed making it so they move at high speeds and can travel long distances with a visual perception of them teleporting.

Lightning God's Thunder Dome: The user creates a dome of black lightning around their opponent to prevent them from fleeing, thus limiting their mobility. This spell can be cast in varying sizes and at varying voltages, making it so if an enemy touches the barrier they only receive a small shock or a bolt of electricity that could potentially kill them. This spell can also be used to surround and protect inanimate objects as well as to protect comrades from attacks, similar to the Lightning God's Righteous Shield. Although this dome is incredibly powerful and difficult to escape, someone who exerts a magical force greater than the magic of this spell is able to break through.

◾Lightning God's Voltage Prison: Once the Thunder Dome spell is cast the user sends large bolts of black lightning ricochetting all around the dome at speeds upward of 750 miles per hour or 1100 ft per second. This attack inflicts horrific, omnidirectional blunt trauma and electric damage charging it at around 200,000 volts. This attack, of course, does not affect the user itself as it is their own magic that makes up the spell.

Lightning God's Shocking Rejuvenation: The user is capable of healing their comrades' wounds with electricity, similar to their Electricity Induced Healing. The electricity the user produces induces accelerated cell division and faster calcium ion discharge. Meaning that the target's wounds clot faster, tissue cells multiply at incredible rates to heal the wound once the blood has clotted. This allows the targets to recover from minor wounds rather quickly.

Fulger's Fury: Rampaging Breath: The user starts by taking a deep breath, gathering ambient ethernano. They then release a horrifying, tremendous, widespread vortex of black lightning upon that affects a large area creating devastating effects that can potentially utterly destroy. This attack travels at 770 miles per hour or 1129 ft per second which is nearly undodgeable, greater attesting to the power of this spell. The voltage induced on anyone caught in this spell is at 1,000,000 volts which can paralyze everyone caught in it, if it doesn't destroy them. Such paralyzation allows the user of this attack, another chance to strike.

Fulger's Fury: Wrath of the Heavens: The user holds their hands upward towards the heaven and then swings their arms down, pointing it at their target. That motion summons several impossibly large bolts of black lightning that strike down from the sky, electrifying the opponent with over 1,300,000 volts of lightning. This spell is also capable of permanently paralyzing an opponent if it does not kill them. Despite how incredibly massive this attack is, it is quite compact and only effects a mere five-meter radius around their target.

Holy Lightning God's Bellow: The user starts by taking a deep breath, gathering ambient ethernano. They then release a swirling vortex of blinding, white lightning which is sent straight towards their opponent at 800 miles per hour or 1173 ft per second. This spell inflicts massive blunt trauma and electrical damage on their enemy that in extreme cases, can even temporarily blind an opponent and can also result in paralysis.

Holy Lightning God's Electric Flashbang: The user creates a compact ball of white lightning and thrusts it at their target at 800 miles per hour or 1173 ft per second. This ball explodes on contact creating a magnificent flash of light, a horrific, deafening, thunder-like boom alongside the electrifying effect it has on the surrounding area. The spell inflicts massive blunt trauma and electrical damage on their enemy that results in ringing ears, and blindness for up to five minutes making it an effective, powerful and strategic spell that gives the user an opportunity for a fantastic counterattack.

Holy Lightning God's Rain of Thunder: The user holds their hands above their head and creates mass quantities of around twenty to forty white lightning bolts and thrusts them forward toward their enemy at 800 miles per hour or 1173 ft per second. These bolts of lightning are capable of being created on any side of the opponent as well as have a tracking factor meaning that this attack is nearly undodgeable, even to the likes of those with enhanced speed and inflicts incredible blunt trauma and electrical damage that in extreme cases, can even result in paralysis.

Holy Lightning God's Illuminating Arrow: The user forms a large bow of white lightning in their hands as well as a monstrous arrow. They then send the piercing arrow toward their target at a phenomenal a nearly undodgeable rate of 800 miles per hour or 1173 ft per second. This arrow blinds the opponent with its glowing light as it is shot toward the target, making it even harder for them to dodge. When the attack hits, it inflicts massive piercing damage that can cut through bone, flesh, stone and even iron, not to mention the powerful electric damage dealt. This spell is also quite compact and only affects the target and not the area around them.

Holy Lightning God's Righteous Blade: The user forms a massive broadsword of white lightning in between their hands to unleash horrendous slashing, stabbing and piercing damage. The attacks inflicted by this spell inflict incredible piercing, slashing, stabbing and electrical damage on their opponent with each strike making this a versatile and effective spell use. Alternatively, the user is capable of creating a sword in the air in front of their opponent to send the sword-like form into their targets body much like a missile. Such alternate travels at a phenomenal, nearly undodgeable rate of 800 miles per hour or 1173 ft per second.

Holy Lightning God's Heavenly Angels: The user creates between one and five large angels formed of white lightning, complete with wings, a sword, and armor. These angels are under the user's complete and utter control due to their limited intelligence. They are capable of flight and fight much like a normal soldier would. They inflict mass blunt trauma, piercing and electrical damage that can reach up to 1,000,000 volts. While these angels can be left to their own devices, in which they hunt a single opponent until either the target is killed or the creature themselves is killed, they are often and usually directed by the creator themselves to ensure maximum results.

Holy Lightning God's Pure Barrier: The user creates a shield of white lightning, that is capable of being created at varying sizes. The shield not only likened to being solid, but the electrical current running through it is also able to disable and break apart spells. The current disrupts the ethernano particles that make up the spell to effectively destabilize it until it breaks apart into miniature pieces. This spell is strong enough to completely block horrendous attacks and is on equal par to the regular, Lightning God's Righteous Shield.

Holy Lightning God's Righteous Snare: The user creates a dome of white lightning around their opponent to prevent them from fleeing, thus limiting their mobility. This spell can be cast in varying sizes and at varying voltages, making it so if an enemy touches the barrier they only receive a small shock or a bolt of electricity that could potentially kill them. This spell can also be used to surround and protect inanimate objects as well as to protect comrades from attacks, similar to the Holy Lightning God's Pure Barrier. Although this dome is incredibly powerful and difficult to escape, someone who exerts a magical force greater than the magic of this spell is able to break through.

Holy Lightning God's Auxillary Aura: The user surrounds their body in a large layer of white lightning which augments their strength, speed, endurance, agility, and durability. This aura surrounds the user, accompanying over a meter surrounding their body. As it is a lightning aura, it shocks anyone within the radius with 1,200,000 volts of electricity. Additionally, similar to the Lightning Form and Lightning Nerve Infusion, this also augments the user's speed making it so they move at high speeds and can travel long distances with a visual perception of them teleporting.


	8. Chapter 8

Water-Make: Lance: the user creates lances from water, that he shoots toward his enemy from the ground, impaling them.

◾Water-Make: Shield): the user creates a large shield in front of him that shields everything behind it.

◾Water-Make: Arrows: the user releases multiple arrows from water by his both hands (in Raph's case) and shoots them with high speed to enemies.

◾Water-Make: Sword: the user creates a sword of water for melee combat. Strength of sword is enough to fight normal swords, but it is still unknown, that true it is or not. Usually, Raph creates two swords for a fight.

◾Water-Make: Prison: the user creates a large square cage out of water. This technique is not for a long time, and usual, it uses to fool the opponent.

◾Water-Make: Sphere: the user creates several water spheres, and then, he attack his opponent with them. When these spheres are contacted with opponent, they are explode. Maximum number, which Raph usually creates are six spheres.

◾Water-Make: Whip: the user creates a whip from water. The whip has got a big power, and can make a big damage to opponent.

◾Water-Make: Pillar: the user creates a pillar from water. First, user must put his arm, and then, user attack his opponent with strong, direct, linear water current. The power of this pillar is so big, that can break medium fortified buildings.

Water-Make: Spinning Roulette: the user charges some of their Eternano particles around them, after what, they create several water flows, which rotate around their body in order to deal some damage for the target of the user in close combat. As a variation, the user can also use this spell in conjuction with Whip Spell in order to restrain their target.

◾Water-Make: Howl: the user takes great amount of water around themselves, while charging some Eternano particles in their lungs. After that, the user places the gathered water near their face, after what, releases charged Eternano frm their lungs. As a result, the user makes a water vortex attack in order to damage their target. This spell is often confused with Roar-type Spells of Slayer Mages, which is also gives to a Water-Maker some advantage of surprise revealing.

◾Water-Make: Slicer: the user gathers some water, after what, makes its compression to the point, that after releasing, such blade of water can slice through solid objects with ease, not saying, that this spell can easily kill a living being like unarmed human. When released, the appearance of Slicer Spell looks like a simple, crescent-shaped wave of water. While its a simple Spell, depending on user's power, Slicer Spell can become a real threat.

◾Water-Make: Hammer: a water spell, which relies on water presure property. After gathering some water in hands, the user changes its shape, after what, makes a sudden swing attack with a hummer-shaped water whip, which gives to their target an attack with great blunt force, rather than high-pressure slicing feature. Such Spell can be useful in surprise attacks in order to release from an horde of enemy or to simply catch the opponent off guard.

Water-Make: Gauntlet: A spell, which gives to its users an advantage in close combat. Rather than attacking spell, Gauntlet Spell is more defensive. The user gathers water in not big amount, while charging it up with their own Eternano flow. After that, they cover their hands or other parts of body in order to strengthen them. As a result, for example, the user with gauntlet-enhanced arm can easily break solid objects, while their body can take some strong physical attack to the point, that the master of this spell can easily counter a flying bolder. This Spell is named as Gauntlet as it is usually used in order to strengthen the hands of the user.

◾Water-Make: Claws: more potent version of Gauntlet Spell, when the user makes a similar enhancement of their parts of body, but in more extend way - they create several sharp projection from their water-covered part of body, which makes this attack more dangerous. This variation of Gauntlet Spell is rather difficult to maintain, as the user must keep their water flow in solid-like way, while the projections themselves takes the form of highly-pressured water. From that, such projections are capable of dealing direct and highly effected slash attacks.

◾Water-Make: Sword: the user gathers some water in their hand, after what, gives to a water flow sword-like shape. This Spell is very useful, as maintains high penetration and slicing power due to its highly-pressured water current of the manifested blade. Interesting enough, that Sword Spell is strong enough to be rivaled with usual metal swords, having the same properties in order to deal the same damage to the chosen target of the user.

◾Water-Make: Sword Pulsation: enhanced version of Sword Spell. The user creates a Sword Spell, but before actual creation, infuse the gathered water with their own Eternano Particles in middle amount. After that, they eventually create a water longsword blade, after what, they attack their target with enormous boost in their slicing attacks due to the highly-speed Eternano flow in the water molecular base of the longsword's blade. With that, such changes gives a ripple-like design to the blade of the sword with a pulsation-like aura. Moreover, every single swing of that Spell can bring the appearance of an enhanced Slicer Spell attack, each time as the user makes a swing attack for direct purpose of reaching an enemy on a long distance.

◾Water-Make: Frozen Pulse: another enhanced version of Sword Spell. The user creates his Longsword in the same way, as with Sword Pulsation Spell, but after its creation, gives to its blade a freezing properties because of the oppositive flow of their Eternano particles in the blade. As a result of such process, the user is able to makes long-ranged attacks of frozen water, while stabbing the ground will lead to the appearance of rapid, icicle-like waves of water with a highly-pressured current within every single wave. From that, such icicle-like water wave has great penetrating power, and when targeted on the one target, can deal great damage to it.

Water-Make: Beam (): One of the more powerful Water Make spells, Water-Make Beam is a ranged offensive spell designed to be a long range armour piercer, acting like a sniper for long range confrontation. Whereas more traditional ranged spells such as Water-Make: Arrow's focus on speed and relatively low ethernano cost to be effective, Beam was designed to have a far longer range and armour piecing qualities. To activate the spell, the user points their right hand directly at the target while placing their left hand flat underneath, acting as a stabiliser. Charging their magic energy into a shimmering glow on the user's palm, the user fires the spell by expelling their ethernano into a thin beam of high pressure water. Despite the small size, beam has an incredible amount of power, drilling through armours and shields with ease and causing massive laceration and blood loss on an opponent's body, even hitting multiple opponents at once if the user can align them properly, making it deadly against human opponents. Despite this, the spell's added range and power leads to some disadvantages. Due to the additional force and complexity, single beam spell can consume up to five Arrow's worth of ethernano in a single shot, and takes much longer to set up, delegating it to a sniper or ambush weapon, not fit to be used in the middle of combat. Worse still, Beam is incredibly ineffective against anything that is not a flat or weak surface. Due to the precise nature of Beam, angles and slopes can easily change the spell's trajectory, deflecting it away and rendering the attack useless. This can be very dangerous for the user, as skilled foe can use this to their advantage, redirecting the mages attacks so they harmlessly deflect off into an empty space, or even back at the user if they are especially talented, damaging them with their own attacks.

◾Water-Make: Cannon (): Putting their hands on the floor, the user generates an old naval cannon out of water before them, complete with gun powder and cannon ball. Talking a moment to aim the weapon, the user smashes the back of the mortar with a Water Hammer, activating the firing pain and launching the payload directly at the target. Despite being made of water, the bomb is extremely durable, punching straight through most barrier spells and physical objects with minimal resistance. When the ball finally comes to a halt, it explodes with tremendous force, damaging everything in the immediate area. Despite this power, Cannon has some draw backs. For starters, the cannon takes much longer to summon and set up then it's Bazooka counterpart, leaving the user vulnerable to attack. Also, the incredible force of the cannonball is also it's biggest weakness. The ball only explodes when it slows down, meaning it will only explode if it hits a hard enough object. Missing your shot or aiming for something too weak like wood will only cause the majority of the power to go off well out of range.

◾Water-Make: Booster: The user fires a blast of water out of their feet, shooting them high into the air. This allows the user both to dodge attacks, and cover large areas very quickly. The spell only works with a surface to push against, meaning it will not work in the air.

◾Water-Make: Glider (): The user conjures two long wings made of water from their back, which allow them to glide over short distances. The wing are quite thin but strong, allowing a user to resist most anti-air attacks, and if needed, strike an opponent with their wings.

◾Water-Make: Drill (): To use this spell, the user first covers one of their limbs in a thick layer of water. This water then rotates around that hands at extreme speeds, forming a fine point at the end. The limb now works like a drill, striking an object and tearing through it. Despite it's potential, it is usually used as a tool over a weapon.

◾Water-Make: Caltrops (): A support spell, the user places there hand on the ground, creating a thin layer of water that spreads outwards across the area. When the user wishes, small spikes will deploy from the water, injuring feet and restricting movement. The spell can both be an area of effect attack or be pointed into one direction.

◾Water-Make: Claw Trap: Another support spell, the user covers the ground in small puddles of water, about a foot across. Once disturbed, the water grips tightly onto the opponents leg, trapping them in place. There are two variations, one that stabs into the leg and one that simply grips. Due to being made of water, sufficient force can break them.

Water-Make: Sea Dragon: the user creates a water dragon, that rushes against its enemy and crush it. This technique is one of the most powerful from dynamic water-make.

◾Water-Make: Shark: the user creates a shark from water, and then, shark attacks opponent. When shark is connected with opponent, it makes an explosion. Maximum number, which Raph usually creates are five. The full release of its powers sharks get under the water. Also, their behaviour change drastically, when this spell is used underwater.

◾Water-Make: Swallows: the user creates water currents, which take the form of swallows. These swallows attack the opponent in different trajectory. Swallows have big penetrating power, even bigger than water-make sword and arrows.

◾Water-Make: Sea Wolf: the user creates a wolf from water, which attacks the user's opponent with sharp scratch attacks and strong bites. Also, user can create the wolf from opponent's body, which also will give some damage to the body of victim.

Water-Make: Ape: the user creates an ape from the water in order to attack their target with such ape-shaped water flows. The ape itself can be considered as an individual, which is helping its creator. Above that, the ape can deliver some blow attacks with its enormous hands, while having great blunt force. Also, it is can be used as a shield in order to protect the user from an attack of high caliber.

◾Water-Make: Eagle Crowd: the user creates several eagles from the water in order to attack their target with a massive attack in different direction. This Spell is the one from Dynamic Set, which is used as a projectile spell with attempt to not only attack, but to catch the opponent off guard and attack with another spell.

◾Water-Make: Snake Mouth: the user creates a great snake from the water in order to attack their target. Such snake can deliver great damage and attacks, as it can exist like an individual, serving to the user's command and acting like a real snake - waiting for the right time to make a sudden attack

Water-Make: Water Demon (): Similar to the Water Dragon spell, though smaller, the user creates a demonic creature out of the water around him. Unlike Water Dragon however, the Water Demon is not simply an attack, but a summoned creature that can be ordered by it's creator to do what he wishes. The beast shows some signs of sentience, as it will actively hunt it's master's opponent when commanded, and be able to recognise him when put among other humans. Despite this, it is not an intelligent creature, as it will easily fall for traps set by opponents or lose track of it's target if the target changes it's appearance, such as it's clothes.

◾Water-Make: Piranha (): The user creates a blast of water from one hand, which will transform into a school of piranha that will attack an opponent at range, similar to the Swallows spell. While they do not have the range or the penetration power of the Swallows, the shear number makes them difficult to fight off and their bites can cause laceration and blood loss.

◾Water-Make: Eel (): The user places both their hands forward, firing a large quantity of Eels towards their target. Upon contact, the Eels rap themselves around the opponent like rope, binding and constricting them to make it more difficult to fight back. At the users command, they can also tighten and restrict the opponent's breathing, causing them to pass out or even kill them. They have similar issues to Claw Trap however, in that the Eels are water construct, and as such, sufficient force or heat will break them.

◾Water-Make: Turtle (): The user places one hand in front of them, summoning a large school of water turtles that circle around the caster. These spell works in similar fashion to the shield spell. If the opponent attempts to attack the caster with melee or a spell, the turtles swim into the oncoming attack, sacrificing themselves to protect the caster. Their autonomous nature is their greatest strength, as the caster can focus on casting other spells without needing to worry about shielding themselves. The turtles also reduce the risk of being flanked by attackers as they surround the casters whole body. Despite this, they are designed for weaker attacks only, and are not meant to be used to defend against larger spells that can burn right through their protective shells.

◾Water-Make: Killer Whale (): The user places their hands on the ground, creating a magic circle around the opponent. If the target inside moves at all, the spell activates, summoning the massive head of a killer whale that engulfs the opponent, trapping them their until they break free or drown. Being made of Water, heat spells will quickly destroy the trap.

. Water Make: Great Wave: the user creates a large water wave, that knocks the enemy down, if the enemy will inside of water, he can drown there.

Water-Make: Rainfall: the user shoots a big stream of water in the sky, after what, waiting for its fall. When such move is done, the user claps their hands, after bringing a great rainfall to the surroundings. But the main effect of this rain is that by the desire of the user, its rain drops transforms into the water needles, which have high piercing ability, resulting in highly dangerous and massive attack. Moreover, if the user mastered this Spell, he can easily use this Spell, when the real rain falls, and from that, even can track their target when the raindrops are fell on the target's body.

Water-Make: Aqua Vortex (): The user places his hands on the ground, using his magic power to create a vortex around his target. He then conjures water to be combined with the vortex, creating an on land whirlpool that batters the target and drags them down to the centre, trapping them. The spell is designed not to drown a target, since their is too little water to do so, but rather knock them down and drain their energy from fighting the rapids, making them an easier target. It has a weakness against flight spells however, as they can very easily avoid the attack.

◾ Water-Make: Torrential Downpour (): The user puts their arms in the air, generating large amounts of water that is poured into the sky. This water then spreads over the battlefield in a transparent dome, blocking off escape and trapping opponents. When the water has covered a large enough area, the user slams their hands down, and with it, pulls the water towards the ground at incredible speed. As it falls, the dome breaks apart into small water droplets, about the size of a grape. The speed of these droplets mean they go straight through anything unfortunate to be underneath them, puncturing wood, leather or cloth with ease. They can also dent Iron, but do not have the strength to punch right through. Despite it's power, it is a rarely used spell due to the dangers in it's handling. For example, the user has very little control over it's accuracy. This means that allies and cover will often be caught in the attack. Also, the user cannot move while the spell is in use, else they shredded by their own bullets.

Water-Make: Shield Barrage: enhanced version of Shield spell. User makes a large, water shield, which defense can blocks opponent attacks for a while time. User can use a smaller version of shield on his arm, which will give him an opportunity to use a mobile defense. Also, user can use the smaller version of shield as a projectile weapon, and when, he throws it with high speed at the opponent, shield has big stun and smashing effects.

◾Water-Make: Phoenix Wings: alternative version of Shield Barrage spell. User covers his hands with water, which takes form of wings with beautiful form (with resembling the wings of unusual bird). With them, user can blocks enemies attacks, freely move at high speed, jump on enormous height and even shoot some feather-like projectile weapons made of water, which have high speed and great penetrating power. Also, these feather projectile have the same usage method as Demon Needles Spell.

◾Water-Make: Aqua Pistol: enhanced version of Arrows spell. User exposes index finger and middle finger, and then begins to shoot water bullets. These bullets have a big power, because if bullet will have successful hit in the right spot, it can break even rocks and stone walls. Also, user can accumulate a few bullets in one big, resemble the appearance of Sphere spell, which will have both speed and power doubled.

◾Water-Make: Demon's Needles: alternative version of Aqua Pistol Spell. User creates sharp needles from water, and then, he releases them at enemy. These needles have both high penetration ability and speed, which make this technique very dangerous.

◾Water-Make: War Blades: enhanced version of Sword spell. User covers his arms with water, which takes the form of drills, made of water, and attacks his opponent five times. The water on his arms works like a drill, and give more random damage to the opponent.

◾Water-Make: Devil's Bombs: enhanced version of Sphere spell. User charges a water ball in his hand and then he releases a destructive blast, which gives a moderate damage in the case of a direct hit. This blast can cause an enormous damage on very big area. Also, this water ball can attack with a water vortex from the hand, but if it doesn't have a big power, it has an increase speed and widely larger radius of attack, as force is replaced by the speed and ease of movement with this spell.

◾Water-Make: Great Dragon Bullet: enhanced version of Water Dragon Spell. User makes a huge three dragons from water, that attack the opponent several times, causing an explosion of water and causing heavy damage to them. Also, as another way, the user can freely unite these dragons to create a one, three-headed dragon, which has both the strength and the speed of all of three dragons.

◾Water-Make: Scratch Attack: the user creates a large water wolf, which attacks the opponent with their veru sharp and penetrative claws and teeth, inflicting great damage and many lacerations over their body. While creating several wolfs, the user serves as the leader of the pack to creations, while wolfs will do any command of the user.

◾Water-Make: Powerful Wave: enhanced version of Great Wave spell. User summons a huge wave of water, which destroys everything in its path, while bringing anything under it in a water prison, despite on its living factors.

◾Water Make: Tidal Wave: alternative version of Great Wave Spell. Directibely charging on its attacking properties, user creates great amount of water waves, that are bigger than Great Wave itself in several times. While not trapping its victims in water prison after the contact, these water waves rather depend on their immense power, as they capable to destroy a big amount of buildings in one shot and kill big amount of people in its underwater.

◾Water-Make: Coral Fist: the user covers his fist with light layer of water, and then gives a blow to his opponent. When user's fist is connected with opponent's body part, water layer from fist unleashes a fast water vortex, which catch up opponent in quite strong torrent, and then throws him in random damage, that gauntlet gives is huge, because from one touch with simple stone wall, break it immediately.

Water-Make: Aqua Gatling (): Another ranged spell, the user creates a large orb of water in their hands, acting as ammo for the spell. The user then locks themselves into position by covering their feet with water and stabbing them into the ground. When in position, the user magically fires out the water as large high speed bullets towards their unfortunate target. The spell fires an an incredible speed, around 2000 water bullets per minute, forcing any target to take cover or risk being shredded in seconds. The main weakness however, is the lack of manoeuvrability. Once the user is set up, it takes time to move again. A skilled user will often put up water barriers as added protection, however this will likely only delay the inevitable.

◾Water-Make: Artillery Barrage (): Designed to bombard a target from a distance, Artillery Barrage summons several water naval cannons around the user, all linked together to fire in sequence. To use, the mage places their hand on the ground, covering the immediate surface in water. This water rises from the floor, forming the basic shape of the cannons, aligned in two rows in front of and behind the user. When the cannons are ready, the user can being bombarding the target with magic cannonballs, blasting through most shields and barrier spells with ease. Due to being magical, the cannons do not need to be reloaded, and have a high rate of fire. The range is also a great strength, with a distance of almost a mile on a clear day. Like the Cannon spell that Barrage is based off, the cannonballs all explode upon impact with a surface, shredding most things around it.

◾Water-Make: Red Sea Arrow (): One of the most powerful Water-Make spells, Red Sea Arrow was designed with the sole purpose of killing a Dragon. To utilise the spell, the user holds out one hand in front of them, conjuring a massive greatbow, as tall as a user, out of pure ethernano. The bow is so large that it must be implanted into the ground just to keep upright. The user then places his other hand against the first, generating the head of the arrow out of ethernano laced water. As they pull their hand back, the rest of the arrow is formed, glowing with raw power. The bowstrings too, are formed at this stage, making the bow more traditional. Unlike conventional bows however, the arrow is not fired from the chest. To increase both it's range and damage, the bowstring is pulled until the user can stretch no further, leaving them in a T-shape and glowing with shear magical energy. When ready, the user pours all their magical energy into the Arrow, before releasing their grip on the bow string, sending flying towards an opponent with incredible force. But it's power does not stop there. Once the arrow hits it's target, it will use all the magic power it gathered in it's creation to try and punch a hole straight through them, piercing down to the atomic level, before ripping right it's skin in a frenzy of magic shock waves. And in one final effort to make certain the target is destroyed, the Arrow leaves a trail of pure ethernano behind it once fired. This ethernano is loaded with unstable magic power sparkling against the sky, and once the Arrow has passed through it's target, the ethernano it has collected explodes with extreme magic energy. While by far one of the most powerful maker magic spells in the Water-Mage's arsenal, it is also one of the most dangerous to the user. Even before the spell is used it is damaging to the wizard in question due to the sheer magic needed to create the spell. Even in healthy mages, the power used can completely drain the user of magic, leaving them defenceless to other wizards or outright kill them should they be too weak from injury or hunger. It will also always damage the Mage using it due to it's hand that keeps the bow steady is dangerously close to the arrow itself, and is often enveloped by the magic the arrow gives off when firing. This magic shreds the arm, causing laceration and is entirely capable of severing it if the user is not careful with how they aim. Lastly, the trail of ethernano starts right at the end of their bow, meaning that if the users does not instantly move after firing, they will be caught in the blast. This makes the magic draining effect all the more dangerous, as the user will likely be too weak to move after firing the bow. Lastly, a almost trivial weakness is the spell takes much longer to summon and fire then a traditional Arrow spell. All this makes Red Sea Arrow one of the riskiest spells to perform. It will almost certainly kill the target, but it will almost certainly kill the user as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Tanlladwyr "All-Slaying Forsaken Regalia of Heaven": The first holy relic, it's considered to be one of the primary and strongest offensive weapon in said group; it's referred to as the "Divine Sword of God", which pertains it having the highest offensive capabilities amongst the holy relics. The sword itself is extremely ornate, with the entire hilt being gilded and extremely ornate. The pommel is a piece based off many European imperial crowns. It consists of an ormolu crown-shaped base emblazoned with the image of knights, and topped off with with a solid rose gold cross. It is separated from the grip by a brass and silver wire ring. The grip itself is polished bronze emblazoned with gold leaf angels. The cross guard of the sword is a symmetrical triangular gold spikes. Nestled in the middle of the cross guard is a large ruby. Being a Zweihänder, the hilt extends beyond the cross guard. It takes the form of a bronze cast of the top end of an actual sword, with six rose gold plated grooves fitted with cut rubies. The actual blade begins as a forked snow white steel, engraved with a pattern of twisting parallel lines, highlighted with gold paint.

Orna ("Transcendent Elixir of Bounded Knowledge": The second holy relic in said group, it's considered to be one that's supplementary in nature; it's referred to as the "Purified Remedy of God", having healing capabilities that can be called nothing short of miracles. Something that's sublime yet simplistic in appearance, it takes the form of a thin, long piece of paper that glows an extremely bright white. Its length is seemingly infinite — proportionate to how much magical power is poured into it, and is often seen wrapped around the user's left wrist

Ichor "Universal Answer": The third holy relic in the group, it's considered to be the only relic that's not battle-oriented — its true capabilities lying outside of the battlefield; it's referred to as the "Venerated Key of God", having the ability to "unlock" anything — regardless of its nature. Even amongst known keys, it's famed for its regal appearance — standing it out from the rest of its kind; it's a small darker golden key with sharp tip resembling an arrow head. It's attached to two bits on either side of the key that's shaped like the sides of a feather, having two indents on each bit. On this tip is a pattern resembling an Angel's wing; on the surface, there are bits protruding from either side from the center of the key and protruding out onto the tip is an ornate design of a single feather. Moving along the stem of the key is the bow which is shaped like a pair of angel wings and at the center of the bow is the outline of the Cross; this denotes to the theme of the Holy Zentopian Church, a cult known for the worship of Angels

Evangelium "Revered Words of the Supreme God"): The fourth holy relic in the group, considered to be one of the known offensive weapons — despite appearances; it's referred to as the "Holy Book of God" its contents having records of various beings and events that can't exist normally in creation, their very presence having capabilities of affecting it to an unimaginable degree. Even for a grimoire, it's very ornate in appearance — further denoting to its relation to the other holy relics, all of whom are known to be very regal and splendorous. It takes the form of an ornate white book with bright gold outlines in straight & curved patterns and an embroidered crucifix filled with various designs related to the Zentopian faith and Angels; the edges of said crucifix extend outside of the book's borders. The spine of said book had ancient lettering — one possibly deriving from the same language used in Holy Scripture, spelling out the name of said relic; it's said that those who are clearly able to read it is the one destined to wield its immense powers. It's said that when summoned, many angelic feathers gather and clump up together — producing a holy light that forms the grimoire.

Yelsaxris. "Inverted Paradox Armor of Entwined Karma"): The fifth holy relic in the group, it's the only one that doesn't have a physical form — ethereal in appearance; it's referred to as the "Blessed Armor of God", it serves as a deterrent for an opponent, making them wary of carelessly attacking the wearer of this relic. As stated before, there's no physical form of this relic — something that makes it an oddity of its kind; however, when it appears on Eugene's being, it takes the form of a light-blue chain mail-esque pattern scattered all over his body — neck to toe, in a criss-cross pattern. According to Eugene it can only be used when attached to a certain medium that can be worn (i.e. jewelry, a coat, etc.), thus he attaches it to a pendant that he always keeps on his person ever since he entered the Zentopian faith, seen as one of his most prized-possessions

Longinus "Holy Spear of the Setting Sun"): The sixth holy relic in the group, it's one of the few offensive weapons belonging to it — second in terms of power; however, it's noted to be versatile in its own regard, it's true abilities seen when mastered to its fullest extent. Referred to as the "Genocidal Spear of God"), it has an appearance that makes all others look plain in-comparison. Taking the form of a long, bright golden spear — the tip is dual-pronged being very close together. In the middle extending to the neck of where the tip and pole meets, there are intricate designs which have a religious context to it; from the sides are openings that are attacked to the center that's also ornate, having patterns on the edges. From said openings are feather-like constructs that are arranged in the same fashion as an Angel's wing. From the base of the spear, there's a snake-based design that coils along the spear, reaching the mid-center of said weapon. At the very bottom of the spear is a sharp-edge in the form of a diamond-esque construct, which is also gold in color; it can be used as a weapon as well, making the spear double-edged in nature. It's known that the spear is the same size as the staff, being twice the user's length

Aegiruthina "Almighty Defense of the Heavenly Overlord"): The seventh holy relic in the group, it's the only weapon that's completely defensive in nature — serving no other purpose; like its armor counterpart, it's known to be ethereal in appearance when activated — having no physical form. It's unknown how the user receives this relic, but it seems that it merges with them and activated when the user's life is in danger. One can say that this relic can be mistaken for a spell, if anything. According to one of its previous wielders, the existence of this relic is unique — it serves as a countermeasure for the others should they be abused in some manner, a rarity in and of itself considering the previous users were all righteous and pure-hearted individuals. Referred to as the "Devoted Protection of God", it's a giant luminescent golden cross that projects an Aura of golden light encircling the cross, completely creating a circle around it; the entire shield is also transparent.

Kalvekern "Martial War Tool of Swift Heavenly Judgment"): The eight holy relic in the group, it's considered to be one of the offensive weapons belonging to said category — third in terms of power; interestingly enough, because of the nature of its abilities — the previous wielders of this relic were all people who excelled in close-range combat. Thus, this relic only chooses those who are martial artists in some regard. Referred to as the "Judgmental Fist of God" , it's initial form takes the form of a golden bangle with a diamond-shaped ruby at the center; when its' powers are called forth, it extends across the wielder's entire arm — taking on a slightly new appearance. The upper part is white while the lower parts are dark red in color; the ruby is still in place and the golden borders extend all across the user's arm in various directions, serving to section of the overall color scheme, seemingly forming 'w'-esque patterns. There are circular marks along the center of this relic, which are connected by the golden borders — stopping directly on the backhand; they serve as exhausts, letting the user recycle their magical power amongst other things.

Umphalos "Divining Regalia of the Three Temporal States of Existence"): The ninth holy relic in the group, it's one of the few that serves no purpose in battle; it's mainly used as a divination device, which is seen as somewhat heretical given the faith's teachings. It's the only one in the group that comes in two separate forms; referred to as the "Sublime Oracle of God", it takes the form of two separate gem-like constructs. Despite their fragile appearance, they are known to be unbreakable — made from a mysterious substance not known to the physical plane; as both are shaped as triangles, they have a mysterious pattern to them that form a unique pentagram of sorts. It seems that said pentagram are made up of letters that are similar to the one found on the spine of Evangelium. Considered to be the defining trait that separates them from the rest of their kind, they seem to be different in color; the upside-down triangle is a bright red while the right side-up triangle is a dark blue. Either through a mystical force or through sheer magical power, they constantly stay afloat.

Sephiroth "August Chalice of the Last Supper"): The tenth holy relic in the group, it's the only relic that's highly valued by the church for various reasons — one of which relates to a particular legend circling around in the faith. It's supplementary in nature like Orna and Ichor, thus has no offensive or defensive capabilities whatsoever; ruled out as the "Blissful Ambrosia of God" — making reference to the contents contained within, it takes on the appearance of an ornate golden cup, being much bigger than the standard chalice — having a wider inside. It has various designs near the bottom part of upper section of said chalice, having designs of Angels and various beings worshiped in the faith; this holds the same for the middle part of the chalice's stem and the bottom support of said item. It appears that the top rim is more extensive than normal, jutting out to a certain degree.

Deluziniac. "Shining Dawn's Twilight Array"): The thirteen holy relic, it's considered to be a weapon of highly destructive capabilities — tying with the lance as second in offensive power; not only that, because of the multiple forms it possesses, it's considered to be one of the more flexible relics. It's because of this that it's another relic that's highly sought after; dubbed as the "Radiant Indicator of God", it has an ornate appearance like its sword counterpart. In its basic form, it takes the form of a golden elongated long bow with two prongs coming from the edges; it has a small holes near its center and the central piece is made of soft, brown leather with the hilt of each piece of the bow connected to each other, giving an additional small pointed golden piece at the dead center. There seems to be inward curves located near each of the bow pieces handle, which makes up the central grip. The edges are incredibly sharp — typical of a weapon that's known to have multiple forms and is bladed, with a string of pure mystical energy serving as the bowstring that launches the ethereal yet powerful and destructive arrows.

Quo Vadis "Gleaming Martyrdom of the Forsaken"): A relic that's been recently discovered by the church amongst the catacombs below its main headquarters, it's counted as the thirteenth of its kind — proof being the immense holy aura that it emits like the rest, thus viewed as the true last relic; upon studying it, it's been discovered that it's an offensive-based relic despite appearances. In fact, its sealed form beguiles it's true form, the reason for this being unknown; it's noted to be a considerably powerful and durable relic, having extremely high offensive and defensive prowess. Thus, it rivals the likes of the Longinus, Kalvakern and Deluziniac respectively; it's unknown where it stands in the power rankings — much of its potential being unseen, but many of the priests and bishops rank it as the same category as Deluziniac. Funnily enough, it's the second long-range offensive weapon next to its bow-and-arrow brethren; dubbed as the "Unnatural Exorcist of God"— mainly due to its modernized appearance in its true form, in its base form it's described as an ornate golden crucifix that's worn down by the passages of time — the proof being in the turquoise gem located in its center having noticeable cracks and the edges having small nicks and scratches. It's attached to a string-like rosary — noted to be incredibly durable despite its fragile appearance, and is usually seen dangling from the side of its wielder until its time for it to be used.

Barq-Jilestic lit. "Original Commandment of the Supreme Immortal"): Considered to be the first true relic to ever exist, it predates the rest of its kind as well as the one that led to their creation; it's because of this that this relic is something that's considered to be godlike in the faith. It's valued even more because it's also linked to the founder of the Zentopian Church, being the very weapon that's synonymous to him. Legends tell that the relic had abilities beyond comprehension of normal men; it's believed to have been a tool used by the very gods. It's unknown how the founder got his hands on it — some believing that it was given to him as a sign of his purity and his veneration of the gods while other state that he merely found it during his days as a wanderer. Regardless, it has aided him in his purposes for a very long time — letting him perform deeds that's considered to be nothing short of a miracle; in fact, it's believed that without it, the Zentopian Church wouldn't exist. Though somewhat of a dubious guess, it's theorized that the reason why he created the other relics was to test out its powers and nothing else; this, however, has yet to be proven. As the man was aware of immense powers that this relic contains after many usages, he decided that it was best taken with him to his grave — not wanting its incredible powers to be abused in the wrong hands; it was a wise decision considering the modern times. Thus, it's the only relic that's currently not in existence — theorized to be in the afterlife with its only wielder. Venerated as the "Absolute Personification of God" it takes the appearance of an ornate pen, having designs that can later be found in much of the Zentopian faith's infrastructure and on the other relics that it later conceived. While having the normal aspects of a bold-point ink pen, it has a elongated and decorative handle; sitting on top is a large pentagram with a design of what's later known as one of the Zentopian Church's signals. Sticking out from the sides is a pair of angel wings and from the top is a large crucifix that's similar to Quo Vadis. It's kept in a pen holder that's designed as two angel wings twisting around each other and spreading outward while having a pentagram in the center where the tip of the pen meets.


	10. Chapter 10

Requip: The Soldier is Caster Magic and a type of Requip that is the advanced form of The Gunner. It focuses on summoning forth a variety of combat weaponry through the use of a spatial summon from where these weapons are stored. Each gun in their arsenal comes with a unique lacrima situated around the scope slot that allows for a mage to channel their magic into for spells.

Appearance

The pants feature a unique padded waistband and hi-mobility stretch panels at the knee and lower back, with fitted kneepad inserts. It is matched by a 4 way stretch woven jacket that creates a highly breathable and extremely wind/rain resistant outer garment. Packability, clean lines, and refined features are the hallmarks of this jacket; from the hidden hem adjuster to the discreet zip mesh pockets that double as internal storage, this design remains uncluttered while still being multifunctional. It has armor-friendly extra-long pit zips, which can be employeed with a Iridosmium-Kinesium alloy armor during battle (as well as other metals compatable with manipulation into the proper plate), but uses as more ventilation during training.

Underneath is a shirt made from a 4-way stretch woven laminate treated on the exterior with a special treatment to handle extreme weather resistance. The moisture and temperature management features allow him to maintain a comfortable operating core temp while in combat; and a wicking, midweight, high-performance flame resistant knit torso and reinforced 4-way stretch laminate sleeves provide a warmer base for the colder climates. Over both his shirt and jacket is a armor filled flack jacket. The design of this provides passive cooling via large air channels that run under the armor. It is filled with the same armor mentioned above and is fully modular and highly adjustable. Features of this flack jacket include: dual emergency doff, accepts 6"x6" side plates and shoulder strap plates, front opening access, and uninterrupted side coverage for greater protection.

Weapons

◾ 9mm Pistol, This automatic pistol fires .45 caliber bullets at a rate of 1,100 rounds per minute. The pistol uses the safe action method, which is a cross between single action and double action only. The firing pin, after cocking, is always halfway charged, when the trigger is pulled it moves the pin all the way back, then forward to fire the cartridge. This offers a lighter trigger and no chance of misfire in case of dropping; misfired bullets cannot be re-struck, because the gun has to be cocked again by the bullet firing. It is fitted with a high capacity magazine that holds 27 Iridosmium rounds before being reloaded, but can be fitted with a variety of magic bullets for various uses.

◾ CSF Assult Rifle, It is a gas operated, selective fire weapon that is a staple of the Ishgar military. This weapon comes with a variety of barrel configurations and lacrima attachments. All these configurations have the same layout, controls and operation procedures. The CSF-L (Long barrel) and CSF-C (Compact barrel) have 90% parts commonality, with the difference being in the barrel length, as well as the CSF-L coming with an additional dual lacrima positioned on the barrel. These weapons are available in three quick-detachable barrel versions - standard (S), close quarters combat (CQC) and long barrel (LB). Different length barrels can be quickly replaced. So this weapon is highly customizable. The lacrima available for attachment come in the standard 4 elements for unique bullet attacks, while the CSF-L comes with an attached gas lacrima on the barrel that can turn it into a flame thrower.

◾ KSV-45 Sub-Machine Gun, This is a delayed-blowback operated, selective fire weapon, which fires from the closed bolt. This reduces recoil and muzzle climb, as it absorbs and redirects the recoil force downwards, thus improving overall weapon control. This allows a mage without a scope on to have fairly decent accuracy. This gun has a range of 330 feet without the assistance of magic. It has a 30 round standard magazine, but can be upgraded to include a lacrima magazine that runs off of ambient eternano.

◾ 'Firestorm Carbine' Light Machine Gun, The Firestorm Carbine has a longer barrel and greater effective range than the KSV-45 rifle, as well as the fact that it holds a higher caliber bullet; a .50 caliber as opposed to the KSV .45 caliber. It is also fitted with a bipod an rear grip for better handling; although a number of parts are interchangeable between the guns. The Firestorm Carbine is a Light Machine Gun, making it ideal for firing a hail of bullets to make your enemies take cover and to allow other mages to take a more accurate shot.

◾ M81 Sniper Rifle, This is an automatic anti-material/anti-personnel rifle that is fitted with 2 lacrima that allows for the most accurate and deadly shots. The rifle can be also used to hit enemy soldiers, that are hiding behind cover and walls, as its powerful ammunition can penetrate through bricks and concrete. It comes with a recoil reduction mechanism that is said to absorb 70% of the recoil.

◾ 'Vanquisher' Shotgun, This shotgun has two Kinesium self-cleaning pistons and two lugs to lock the rotating bolt. The This weapon has an effective range of 40 to 50 meters with buckshot and 130 m with solid shot. It is most useful in close quarter battle, such as clearing buildings and so on. The lacrima atop this shotgun is of a thicker model to handle the increased energy contained with the fired bullets


	11. Chapter 11

Meteor (流星 Ryūsei): Jellal's body is surrounded by magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is near impossible to catch him. With his speed, Jellal assaults his opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. Jellal wears a special suit under his robes to better utilize this type of magic.

◾Altairis (暗黒の楽園 Ankoku no Rakuen lit. Dark Paradise): Jellal crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him. Jellal then unleashes a black orb with small white lights, similar to the night sky. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity to crush its opponents. This spell was used when Simon saved Erza. In Rave Master, Sieg Hart uses a spell with a similar name but with drastically different effects.

◾Grand Chariot (七星剣 Shichi Seiken lit. Seven Star Sword): Jellal summons seven pillars of light from the sky and strikes the enemy with all of them at once. According to Jellal, this spell's destruction capability rivals a meteor. Sieg Hart, from Hiro Mashima's earlier work, Rave Master, uses this spell in a similiar manner. The spell's name is derived from the Big Dipper.

◾True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema (真・天体魔法 星崩し Shin Tentai Mahō Sēma) Jellal bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above Jellal to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone.[182] From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake.

Gaika's Spells

◾Double Cluster (重 集塊 Omo Shuukai): Gaika throws out his hand, and the opponent is struck with a blast of light that strikes them in their exact location.

◾Great Diamond (偉大なギヤマン Idana Giyaman): Gaika throws his hand up, and a blast of light shoots out of the ground, under the enemy.

◾Orion's Sword (小三星 Ko-Mitsu-Boshi lit. Little Three Stars): Gaika summons a sword made out of light that can extend and contract at will, or seperate into dozens of smaller swords to fire at the enemy.

◾Triangulum Astrale (南の三角 Minami no Sankaku lit. Southern Triangle): Gaika conjures multiple magic seals in front of himself and uses them to fire powerful beams of light. Once the beams reach a designated area, their magic compacts itself and explodes. This spell can be used to take down multiple enemies in different and distant locations.

◾Hydrus (水蛇 Mizu Hebi lit. Water Serpent): Gaika sends out several whips made out of light to batter the opponent.

◾Volans (飛魚 Tobuio lit. Flying Fish): Gaika points at his opponent, and he fires a beam of light at them, capable of inflicting piercing damage.

◾Corona Australis (南の冠 Minami no Kanmuri lit. Southern Crown): Gaika creates a dark-coloured globe of concentrated magic that progressively expands, thus destroying everything in its way.

Zeno's Spells

◾Comet (彗星 Suisei): Zeno and/or Entei's body becomes engulfed in a golden aura and the two of them blast off at high speeds. This spell always flight and high speed travel as well as a high speed tackle (Weaken version of Meteor)

◾Comet Shards (彗星破片 Suisei hahen): Zeno and/or Entei summon a golden sphere which looks like a comet. Moments later, the comet shatters and multiple fragments are sent hurling towards the target (Weaken version of Heavenly Arrow)

◾ Star Light Rod: (スターライトロッド Sutāraitoroddo) Using the golden aura surrounding himself, Zeno will create a rod roughly the size of his body. Since the rod is composed of magic, its size can change if Zeno makes it.

◾Heavenly Fusion (天国の融合 Tengoku no yūgō): Entei hops on top of Zeno's head and the two of them charge of magic. In a flash of bright yellow light, where once a boy and small wolf stood in now a warrior with the full arsenal of Heavenly Body magic at his can hold this form depending on the amount of magic he has used up. If not fighting he can hold it for at least a week. After several fights he can hold it for a maximum of two days.

◾ Heavenly Fang: (天国の牙 Tengoku no kiba) Zeno and Entei both surround themselves with a golden aura, then shoot off towards the target while rotating in a drill like state. Comeing into contact with the two like this will cause a wear and tear effect to occur.

Lucifer's Spells

◾Cosmic God(宇宙の神 Uchū no kami): Lucifer crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him. Jellal then unleashes a black orb with small white lights, similar to the night sky. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity to crush its opponents. Its power is said to be comparable to the power of an actual meteor.

◾Meteor Crash (流星のクラッシュ Ryūsei no Kurasshu): Lucifer summons seven pillars of light from the sky and strikes the enemy with all of them at once. The destructive power of this technique is similar to that of a meteor.

◾God Speed (ゴッドスピード Goddo Supīdo): Lucifer surrounds his body in Cosmic energy allowing him to manouver through the air at speed close to that of light speed. Even if detected it is near impossible to keep up with such speed's, allowing Lucifer to completely crush his opponent's through martial art's and close combat.

Kuzan's Spells

◾Aquila Spear(アクイラスピア Akuirasupia): Kuzan holds one hand up and 5 magic circles form in the Aquila constellation. He slams his hand down, guiding the attack to his opponent, Bombarding them with 5 blasts from above.

◾Meteor Shower (流星群 Ryūsei-gun): Kuzan rapidly punches in front of him, shooting a beam of light with each punch. The beams of light travel at high speed, making them hard to dodge. Individually, each beam isn't powerful, but all together, they could make a small cave in a mountain.

◾Equinox (春分 Shunbun): Kuzan is engulfed in golden light, and dark clouds circle over head. A large magic circle forms in the sky shooting down a large pillar of light.

◾Pegasus(TK) (ペガサス Pegasasu): Kuzan is coated by magic that allows him to move at near light speed, and maneuver through any terrain. He mainly uses it to avoid his opponents attack. It can also be used to knock his opponent aside with brute force.

◾Herculean Thunder (ヘラクレスサンダー Herakuresusandā): Kuzan slams his fists into the ground, shooting light throughout the cracks, and into the sky.

◾Heavenly Barrage (天の弾幕 Ten no Danmaku): Kuzan's arms are coated in magic as he leans closer to his enemy and bombardes them with punches, pushing them further backwards, before thrusting a double fisted punch in their chest and knocking them on the ground.

Versille's Spell

◾Heavenly Sword (天体けん, TentaiKen): Versille looks at his opponent as he reaches his hand out. Blades of golden light appears around him as he could send them launching at his opponent.

Junsei's Spells

Note: All of the spells are extremely strong and require sometime to be performed. Needless to say, each consume quite the amount of magic.

◾Stellar Energy Absorption: Heavenly Body Magic's basic ability is to grant the user the ability to absorb stellar energy either directly from stars or from people who use said energy for magic. Junsei can also absorb the magical stellar energy from other Heavenly Body Magic users and their attacks. Junsei can create a shield that can absorb any form of magic to protect him from any incoming attacks and convert the aforementioned form of magic into stellar energy and release them later.

◾Meteor (流星, Ryūsei): Junsei prefers to rely on this technique much more than any other spells due to its great versatility. Unlike Jellal's version, when used Junsei's body is surrounded by a white magic aura which greatly enhances his physical speed and reflexes and at the same time grants him the ability to move through the air at incredible speeds; easily going supersonic in a matter of moments. The shroud of magic energy is capable of deflecting attacks, normally projectiles or blunt force, away from Junsei while giving him incredible speed. Much like Jellal, if one were to detect his trajectory, it would be impossible to catch him due to his overwhelming speed and unpredictable nature. With his speed, Junsei assaults his opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. Meteor allows Junsei to fly anywhere between high-super sonic (Mach 3.5 or 1191.015 m/s and above) to low hypersonic speeds (around Mach 5.1 or 1735.479 m/s) with great control. While he can achieve mid-tier hypersonic (Mach 10) speeds for shorter distances, Junsei cannot keep up or maintain his speed for very long and is forced to fly at low hypersonic speeds due to the taxing magic power. ◾Meteor Burst (流星劈, Ryūseiheki): While moving around freely using Meteor, Junsei collects or accumulates speed and motion from the activity around him which he can unleash at a particular moment, in this moment, he releases all of his accumulated speed at once granting him a ginormous boost in his speed for a "hearbeat". While using this, he can negate inertia and friction around him to move at tremendously high speeds without suffering from any harmful effects, allowing him to make sharp turns or attack at once without slowing down. This burst of speed generates tremendous amount of energy, so much so that, it seems almost as if Junsei is on fire and the opponent struck by his physical attacks are sent flying away with tremendous force. Junsei can perform a burst of speed that allows him to move so fast it appears as if he has teleported, thus taking his enemies by surprise. This technique allows Junsei to leave several speed mirages behind as he moves. As a result of the burst, Junsei's speed, reflexes and perceptions greatly increase for an instant. With this, Junsei can move at extremely high hypersonic speeds (well over Mach 25). ◾Cygnus Wave (白鳥座波動, Hakuchōza Hadō): When using Meteor Burst, Junsei can strike from a distance by generating a tremendously strong crushing wave of pressure repeatedly. When utilized against Seraph Kinmichi who was using the Iron Dragon Scales, Junsei hit Seraph at close range with a single powerful wave which was able to send Seraph flying away and cause him to crash against a small hill. The more impressive part of this feat was, not only did it manage to send him flying away but also caused his Iron Dragon Scales to shatter completely.

◾Polaris (天帝星, Tenteisei): Junsei creates four giant spheres of heavenly energy which grow in size and multiply at the same time as the incantation is spoken. Once complete, this spell creates several expanded spheres of stellar energy that simultaneously rain-down upon the victims at amazing speeds causing an enormous amount of damage and leaving a giant explosion in its wake. This spell is commonly used in combination with Reflector: Jail.

Incantation: A caelo usque ad centrum, a capite ad calcem, ab aeterno ad astra! Cum igitur huius tonitrui veni et exstingui id mallem SAMECH plauserunt! Polaris! (From the sky to the center, from head to heel, from the eternal to the stars! Come and disappear with this thunder clap! Polaris!; Sora kara sentā e, sentō kara kakato made,-boshi no eien kara! Zehi, kono kaminari no hakushu to kiemasu! Porarisu!, 空からセンターへ、先頭からかかとまで、星の永遠から！是非、この雷の拍手と消えます！ポラリス)

◾Corona (光環, Kōkan): Activating this spell causes Junsei's body to be shrouded by a thick aura of plasma that extends about a couple of inches outside his body. This is a purely defensive spell which creates that allows him to coat his entire body in dense corona which enhances his defense and the damage of his physical attacks. Due to the extreme heat generated by the corona, Junsei can easily burn, melt or completely incinerate his victims without coming into direct contact with him. If one were to come in contact with him, due to the defensive nature of his armor, physical contact would trigger rapid corrosive shocks which are followed by a small explosion. The armor does have some-degree of ionization capability, tough, its mostly used by Junsei in a defensive manner, to rapidly ionize incoming attacks. In addition to the offensive damage the shroud can inflict, it can also be used for defensive purposes, as it acts as a deterrent towards those who wish to attack the user physically. Junsei under the control of his dark-side used the armor to ionize the molecules and atoms of beings and objects that came in contact with his shroud.

◾Stellar Brilliance (恒星の燦然, Kōsei no Sanzen): Junsei brings his palms together, forming a small mass of compressed ionized stellar energy and then releases it towards his opponent(S) which causes an intense white light to fire out and blind everything watching except Junsei, since he is the one projecting the light. Once blinded, the mass of compressed ionized stellar energy is hurled towards the victim. This can destroy metals, clothing, armors, flesh and can even stun the one's who are unlucky enough to be hit by it. The attack has a tendency to cause paralysis, which is probably because of the presence of electrical energy in the attack. However, staring/witnessing this spell directly not only causes temporary blindness but also causes permanent eye damage.

◾Nova Impact (新星震動, Shinsei Shindō): Junsei raises his hand engulfed in pure stellar energy whose brightness and intensity irregularly increase by a large factor after which he punches his opponent. When the punch connects it sends the opponent flying away and results in a massive stellar explosion which forms a mushroom cloud in the atmosphere much like a nuclear bomb does after being detonated. This spell releases tremendous amount of thermal radiation, light energy and a small amount of residual radiation, most of its energy is utilized in producing the massive blast which forms the mushroom cloud. However, a very small percentage of the energy (if present) triggers ionising radiation.

◾Starburst (星劈, Hoshiheki): Junsei interlocks his palms together but keeps his left thumb erect, pointing upwards which causes an energy sphere to form around his hand. Junsei then shoots out multiple beams from the energy sphere which increase in number as they go. Each beam is homed on the target's magic power, allowing them to hit the target with absolute accuracy. When performed, this spell also creates the illusion of being in the vacuum of space. According to Junsei, these beams have tremendous piercing power and can do much more than just burn and electrocute the target.

Incantation: Lucida sidera commoda mihi potentiam tuam! Lux in tenebris lucet! (輝く星は私にあなたの力を貸して!暗闇の中で輝く光!, Kagayaku hoshi wa watashi ni anata no chikara o kashite! Kurayaminonakade kagayaku hikari!)

◾Solar Cannon (太陽砲, Taiyōhō): Most commonly used by Junsei as his signature finishing attack, the Solar Cannon is also one of the most strongest Heavenly Body Magic spells known to Junsei. To use, Junsei slightly bends his left knee while moving his right leg backwards and cups his hands together. The attack is formed when cupped hands are drawn to Junsei's side and all of his stellar energy is concentrated into a single point. The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, fierce and extremely powerful concentrated beam of cosmic fire. Maximum force behind this spell is about eight thousand pounds per square inch; with the beam being about 50 feet across and over a distance of 1.65 km. The effective radius of this spell is nearly about 16500-20000 meters at best. The fire produced by this spell is said to be slightly hotter than the surface of sun (5,778 K) itself. The effects of a full-powered Solar Cannon is unknown but given that a normal Solar Canon can punch holes through mountains and melt adamantine; the godly metal, it is apparent that a full-powered Solar Canon can deliver much greater damage. Solar Canon is known for leaving Junsei drained or exhausted and sometimes can even burn his hands if used with too much power.

◾Binary Chaos (二進混迷, Nishin Komei): Junsei creates a compact mass of stellar energy in each hand which rotates in a fixed direction thus giving them the ability grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage. By increasing the amount of magic power, Junsei is able to increase the size of these two massive compressed spinning energy spheres, which further increases the density. The two spheres are launched towards the intended target which began orbiting the target. The massive centripetal force generated by the rapid spinning is easily able to immobilize the target and crushing their body with the generated force. Once immobilized, Junsei can either increase the centripetal force or command the spheres to explode around the victim, thus killing them.

◾Neutron Pulse (中性子脈, Chūseishimyaku): Junsei performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a diamond shape as his entire body becomes cloaked in a green shroud of energy after which, he proudly says the name of his attack which releases massive amounts of electromagnetic energy in every directions at once which strikes down multiple enemies in an instant.

◾X-ray Nova (エックス線ノバ, Ekkususen Noba): X-ray Nova is one of Junsei's favorite Heavenly Body Magic spells. Junsei crosses his arms while thrusting them in the direction of the intended target to begin casting the spell. As he charges the attack, his aura becomes extremely condensed with its color turning pitch black and with ever increasing density. Soon his aura begins to affect the local gravity causing it to be increased drastically. This not only makes it hard for the opponent(s) to stand let alone move, but also buys him time as he charges his attack to its maximum power. Once charged, Junsei fires his attack in the form of a giant energy bomb which travels at low super-sonic speeds to strike the enemy. Once detonated, this causes the victims to be crushed by the absolute gravity of the bomb as it pins them down and forms a small W. angusta sized black hole that can suck virtually all forms of matter and energy but disappear rather quickly after sucking in enough matter or energy due to the radiation. Surprisingly, Junsei remains unaffected by the effects of the spell.

◾White Warp (白反り, Shirosori): Junsei conjures a huge amount of stellar energy and then releases it around him rather violently which results in the creation of several portals, through which he can travel either short distances or long distance by jumping from one portal to another portal. Due to the presence of myriads of portals, its nearly impossible for one to predict Junsei's attack as he moves from one portal to another. Junsei can use this portal to portal telportation ability to instantly warp short distances. This technique is used to move behind enemies or dodge their attacks.

◾Aurora Australis (南極光, Nankyokukō): By weaving a particular hand sign with his left hand, Junsei can summon a solid force-field wall between him and his opponent. Junsei can shape the wall to any shape but once shaped, they become solid and can protect him from even the most punishing blows. This wall after materializing forms several patterns and shape on them as they project various colored visible lights.

◾Rings of Saturn (土星の輪っか, Dosei no Wakka): Rings of Saturn is a formidable binding technique that can also act as an offensive spell. To execute, Junsei raises his index finger into the air and circling it above his head to create a single large ring of stellar energy. Once created, he transports the circular energy ring over his opponent, then lowers and homes it on them. The ring then breaks up into two parts, one binding the targets upper torso another binding the lower. This results in the opponent being gripped and trapped within the circular attack. However, it can be used in an offensive way, which allows Junsei to cut in opponents in four equal parts. This can be achieved by altering the nature of his magic and making the rings razor sharp instead of elastic.

◾Stellar Cluster (星塊, Hoshi Katamari): Junsei charges up and fires several spheres of stellar energy randomly in the opponent's direction, disregarding accuracy and with no intent on actually hitting the enemy. With efficient magic and ethernano control, the multiple energy spheres are suspended in the air, completely surrounding them; this causes the space around the entrapped opponent to appear pitch black. Finally, Junsei commands the energy spheres, which change from a yellow to bright red color, to rapidly spin around the opponent and inevitably rain down on them with a vicious onslaught from every direction, filling the sky with a blinding light and inflicting a massive amount of damage


	12. Chapter 12

Porte di Roma Reclaimed - When casts this spear the area of him and his foe forms a magical seal around them as the vanish from sight and appear within the area known as "Roma", which weapons are scatter everywhere can be used by both enemy and the caster, only after speaking the chant.

"From this day till the end of nights,

My heart beats as one with my sword,

The hate burn to ash in my heart and love of my heart, edge of my blade and spine,

the everlasting flame of hatred and war into steel and metal us by war,

In the Oaths of this world turn ablaze,

Now rise as his everlasting flame burst into steel and burn us by war.

We dance in immortal flames of battle as we are re-taken and judged by our very souls, immortal flame now it turns to sorrow.

Awaken Porte di Roma, Reclaimed."

◾Siegfried - The Blade of Everlasting Revolution: - This is a weapon forged during the war between during the past in Kageki and Fuyu by the lord Kaien, who battled the lord of Baal said to be able to rival the Claretna used by Yumiko. The most powerful blade ever made but all the same its has a magical power known as Elemetal Slash which is a type of magical power that copies the energy of an Elemental the blade appears in the shape of a Clay-more.

◾Xanadu Dragon-Bane This Spear was made when man first fought dragons, the spear itself is extremely powerful when thrown it turns into a thunder bolt, which travels at speed of sound when launched however when throw it burns the wrist of the User.

◾The Keeper of Roma This massive beast of terror guards, this place is an enormous, heavily-armored, and physically powerful creature that with flames dripping off it, it was said that it was a offspring of a giant and a dragon was trapped within the gates of Roma as it protector. It has been said that those who dare step foot in this realm without having the promise of the keeper will be destroyed, it is unknown if the beast knows any magical powers or not yet, it's also been said this beast has utter control over flames.

◾Magical Beast Wabajara - Magic Eater - This is a strange demon like monster summoned out of a Buddha style idol, when released this beast stands in it's normal state as about 8'10 and very powerful physically power along with the power to shape change itself on demand making it very hard to defeat.

This monster has the power of eating solid magic, this includes Make-Fire Flame Ball, Dragon slayer roars and other types of magic, however the beast itself is unable to eat attacks made from holder magic users since they are not pure magic.

◾Chains of Babylon - The chains are the weapons that embodies the souls, with those who were killed during the battle of Babylon who cursed in the legends say they "Cursed the Roman gods for this torment." if you believe such things. It also appears the chains when summon can flies out towards an enemy and stabs into the foes or wrap around them. The chains itself also has a magical sealing power that can bind there enemy to the point they can barely move, the weight of the magical force alone seems to keep a powerful mage like Fuyu Ketsueki or Shiro Yoshimitsu when asmodeus was rampaging in the city, barely was able to break out however was dealing with heavy bleeding from this.

◾Alexandria's Bow - It's craftsmanship has no equal in all of Italy, the takes the shape of a longbow which seems to be able to fire up to three arrows at a time instead of one. From arrows to even swords however, the impact alone from a single blast explodes in flames all around the area.

◾Sky Scatter Sword - The sword which said to be as light-weight as a feather as it would be able to swing from a far away using the wind itself to slice a wall of a building. When launched by the bow, shoot out as it would flies into the ground which was said to scar in a way like a drill.

◾Alice the Hell-fire Angel and Lyra the Succubus Knight - Alice is a demon made angel that has flaming hair, as two angel wings in a burst of a inferno with golden armor along her body she appears to have many things including fire magic and etc. Lyra on the other hand is an succubus turned into a knight after tainted with dark demonic armor with a great-sword in hand, she made the packed with the guild master to protect the golden temple in the center of it which holds the ultimate weapon of the guild master.

◾Kōri no Hana - This sword from 500 years in the past is shaped as a Japanese tradition style katana with metal folded up as the hilt guard, the shining blue metal along it was said to be made with the blood of an winter dragon mixed with metal. This is one of his two most powerful weapons sealed within the golden temple along with Oblivion, saying it quick enough that the blade is able to slice wind itself sending the shock-wave of the slash in it's path and controls the endless winters of old world. It's also been said that, this sword surpasses Yumiko's clarentna sword, due to it's power and speed leaving it unmatched due to its appear his striking multiple enemies using the draw-and-sheath sword style, while to the naked eye, it appears as if he never move at all.

Daiyamondo shinkirō - His trademark attack in the past, that the ice it lets out of the blade is an blue color shaped crystals, along it floating around the blade itself having it white aura form around into a single strike. It than releases sending a burst of pure white energy color that upon touching whatever it touches soon, leaves a diamond shine to it before they notices they are freezing to death within moments.

Kurogane Tsukuyomi: - Her blackness crystal, of ice turns pitch-black as he than swings water downwards, as then having water pushes onto his enemies body soon after the crystallized pitch-black ice forms, it than after impact begins to spread till it covers his body from head to toe. Masahiro said that the reason behind this ice being pitch-black is due to the tiny bits of iron and steel mixed into the ice mixed along frozen in a solid shape however this attack is used to restrict the movements of an opponent leaving them to slowly die well trapped in the black ice.

Ryūsenka: - His ultimate trump card, the Ryusenka, it begins by focusing his magic to the point it mix both his magical energy and the sword itself it forms into a large spiritual aura in a shaped of an shape Chinese dragon spirit rushes out towards his enemy made out of the crystallized ice floating around him. Than he goes for a single slash, into the chest of the enemy which sends a image of a dragon's mouth lunging at an enemy, in reality, when slicing in a manner which appears to send insanely high-speed shards of diamond harden, ice into his enemy like hundred little ice shard like blades ripping into there flesh tearing it apart like a hot knife in butter.

◾Oblivion - This sword, Oblivion was forged along with the Chains of Babylon, fusing an legendary crystal inside of it that appears inside this blade, as masahiro calls it "Raw power itself". While it has a grip, hand-guard, and is the same length as a long-sword, the section that should contain a blade deviates from the normal form of an edged weapon. The "blade" itself and the tip of the sword, spun in a spiral shape, are dull. It has the shape of a cylindrical, drill-shaped pillar made up of three independently rotating segments engraved with crimson red color cuneiform lettering that spin slowly in alternating direction like querns, the middle segment spinning clockwise and the top and bottom segments spinning counter-clockwise.

Masahiro considers it his greatest, most powerful and most trusted treasure next to Chains of Babylon, only using it against those he deems worthy of facing it, since in doing so it's also claim that this sword was one of the first recorded magical weapons founded. While he uses it against Fuyu simply for the fun of showing off his treasure, he claims that he does not want to sully the sword against a weak low-life for when he uses it against those he truly recognizes as fitting.

Infinite Zero Twister: - signifies the state under which it releases about 83% close to maximum output. Upon activation unleashes a massive storm of dark energy out of the sword. This black twister, seems to overwhelm the fire-god slayer fuyu and sends the energy of the flames back at the user.

Star Breaker Law: 01, Key of the Heavenly's Laws: - signifies the state under which it releases maximum output. Upon activation, the tri-blade segments of Oblivion gradually begin to rotate faster with each revolution, acting in concert with the movement of the Heavens. As they begin rotating rapidly charging the enemy, each creaking with weight and power equivalent to tectonic movement, into a single blast wave of pure energy. The path of the blast leaves an dazzling light only continues to grow as it continues to complete the destruction, destroying up to 10 miles afterwards the sword itself reverts from spinning, as it appears he can only use this spell once every four hours, since it needs time to cool-down and the toil on the user's arm if used again. It might risk being in dangerous from the rotation and magical output, spinning in such a force in some cases has a chance of breaking the users bone on his right arm. Another fact about this weapon is if it's used by an non-S ranked mage or higher it might be fatal for others since the large withdraw effect from blast however, it appears masahiro can use this attack without limitations.


End file.
